It's a Hell of a Year
by InkBlobs
Summary: Everyone have been invite back to Hogwarts to repeat their year to finish their education. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been appointed as Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione Granger discovers that she is the daughter of Hades and can only stay in the wizarding world by marrying someone. Also escaped Death Eaters are on the hunt for REVENGE... DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody. So this is my very very first fanfiction and I want to see how it will go. I am really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes or something weird. I also don't really know how to rate and categorize these stuff so I am sorry if I did it wrong. H****ope you guys like this. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Aiya..nearly forgot about this :P.. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING...she is amazing :D. I wish I can go back in time and think of this idea first...again EVERYTHING belongs to her...also the letter that Hermione and Draco received is follows the format of Harry's letter in the first book of Harry Potter. It also belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny Saturday in July. Hermione Jean Granger rolled off her bed and stretched. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight that streamed from her window. It had been about a month after the final battle against Voldemort. Nearly all of the Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban for a life sentence. Those who fought on the light side had received many praise and awards for their courage. As soon as the battle had ended, Hermione immediately set out to find her parents to restore their memories. Nevertheless, the trust between them wavered. Although they knew that her purpose was to keep them safe, they feared Hermione for her power to change their memories. Recently, they had moved back in England and returned to their own cottage. He just turned one and started to crawl around and babble. She was overjoyed when she found out that her parents had given birth to a new baby boy, John. They sure had been busy during their stay in Australia. **(A/N: 'wink' 'wink' if you know what I mean)** The world was finally at peace.

She had not had a contact from her friends but that did not matter since everyone was busy rebuilding the Wizarding world to its former glory. Professor McGonagall was heard to be with Professor Flitwick, rebuilding the Hogwarts so that it would be ready for the school year.

A tapping noise was heard from the window. Jumping up from the bed in excitement, she flung open the window and hurriedly untied the letter from the owl's leg. When she flipped the letter over, she recognizes the Hogwarts seal. She ripped it open, excitement buzzing in her brain.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Girl. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Jumping up and down with joy and squealing, she ran downstairs and quickly told her parents. With smiling faces, they congratulated her and she rushed back to her room to send an owl reply. She also wrote to Harry, Ginny and Ron, telling them that she was Head Girl and asking if either Ron or Harry was Head Boy.

* * *

The train whistled, signaling the near departure of the Hogwarts Express, as Hermione rushed on Platform 9 and 3/4, tightly gripping her trunk. She scanned the crowd for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A familiar face peered through the sea of people. Harry Potter came striding up to her and gave her a hug. They have not seen each other for ages. "Hermione!" shouted Ginny as she ran over to hug the older woman. Hermione was happy that she could see her best friend again. She missed some girl times with Ginny.

After the battle, Harry and Ginny's relationship continue to blossom and grow. She envied them. The brief relationship between Ron and her did no end well. As soon as the war ended, they broke it off since the whole Weasley family was mourning for the loss of Fred. Actually what happened was that Ron left without a note or word and disappeared from her life. He seemed to have taken Fred's loss the hardes Hermione tried flooing to the Burrow or mailing him but he never answered her back. She cried for days as she finally realized that she had been dumped.

Snapping out of her reveries, she smiled at the mini crowd of flaming red hair. Harry and Hermione were greeted by the whole Weasley family. Well, everyone except for Ron. Behind Molly and the laughing Ginny, Hermione saw Ron skulking nearby. She was about to go over and talk but Harry grabbed her arm and said

"Don't bother him, Hermione. I know that you want to talk to him but just give him a bit more time. He will come through. Anyway, the train is leaving soon, get to the Head's compartment and see who the head boy is."

Swiveling around in shock, she exclaimed "Wait, you are not Head Boy? I thought that Headmistress McGonagall would have chosen the Chosen one."

A whistled sounded again, rushing everyone to get on the train. "Tell me later, okay?" Harry said as he dragged Ginny away to find a compartment.

Hermione sighed as she heaved her trunk and moved to the head of the train to find the head compartment. "Who is the Head Boy?" she thought." If Harry was not the Head Boy, who would it be? Ron maybe?" she suddenly thought how awkward if it was Ron, everyday living in the same dorm room as him and even going on their daily patrols. " No, it can't be… I saw Ron go after Harry and Ginny to find a compartment. It could be Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. He was a very talented young man, second only to me…actually I am not sure." Her mind swirled around for other possibilities and at last she reached the door to the heads train compartment. She took a deep breath and slid open the door.

A tall, muscular yet slender, white blonde-haired boy was lounging on one of the couches in the Head's compartment. A face of shock crossed Hermione's face as she recognized Draco Malfoy. Before she could even retreat back outside to the hallway, he turned around. Draco sneered as he saw the Head Girl. "If it isn't the insufferable know-it-all… I should have guessed that the old lady signed you up as Head Girl."

"Why are you here, ferret? I thought you would be back home with your mummy since your daddy is in Azkaban." Hermione wittedly commented back.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he pinned Hermione to the closed door behind them, their faces inches between each other. "Don't even talk about my family like that, bookworm." Pleased with her shocked face he moved back. "And I thought you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, I'm the Head Boy, duh." He drawled, rolling his eyes as he sat on the couch.

Recovering from his shocked face, she spat "What you the Head Boy! Don't make me laugh. Why would Profe—Head Mistress McGonagall appointed you as Head Boy?"

"Read this bookworm. I didn't choose to work with you, Granger."

He shoved a piece of parchment at her face, looking very similar to her own Hogwarts letter. She snatched it away from his hand and read:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Boy. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Oh dear, this is going to be a hell of a year." She murmured sitting on the opposite couch as she handed the letter back.

Avoiding Malfoy's face, she looked around, suddenly realized that she did not notice how beautiful the Head's compartment was, since she was too busy arguing with Malfoy. The compartment was beautifully furnished with lush couches and even a small table beside the window. It looked like some kind of first class train compartments instead of a Head's compartment. The train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Hermione on top of Malfoy. She looked in to the shocked stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and suddenly realized that their lips were touching. Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. "I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should come back later…"

* * *

**Author's note: Hi again. I am not really sure if I should cut here but yayy...I actually finished my chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be really quick since this idea is so new but maybe the other chapters would be a little bit slower to update :) ANYWAYz thanks for reading :) again..PLEASE REVIEW..btw...is this chapter too short?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi Everybody! Yay I completed the second chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, everything is JK Rowling's**

* * *

**RECAP** _"The train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Hermione on top of Malfoy. She looked in to the shocked stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and suddenly realized that their lips were touching. Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. "I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should come back later…"_

* * *

Chapter 2

They shot back from their position, with Hermione blushing furiously, as they looked at the owner of that little voice. A little girl with short raven black-hair that covered her ears stood in the doorway. Her twinkling violet eyes widened as if she recognized someone. She looked no older than eight years old, even smaller than the tiny first years that were heard running up and down the corridor of the train. She was wearing a cute grey and purple headband with cat ears and a little purple hoodie with a coal-black jean. In her hand, there was a cute fluffy light brown teddy bear. At her heels was abnormally large pitch black wolf with silver runes etched on its left eye that came up to the little girls' shoulder. It stared at Hermione with its bright golden eyes and dipped its head as if it was bowing." No, it is okay….it was an acciden-Skia? Is that you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the orphanage?"

Draco noticed that Granger was not scared of the big large wolf and that her eyes widened with worry as she rushed to that tiny kid's side. He quickly resumed his calm expression and pretended that he did not notice the new arrival. "Hermy? Yay.. I finally found you. I have been checking every train compartment for you and you were hiding here." squeaked the little girl. The little girl wrapped her arms around Hermione neck as Hermione crouched down. The little girl continued to blabber on saying "You are a witch and you did not even tell me? So all of the bed time stories that you told me in the summer was true! About that big bad guy called Voldy the Moldy and also that Henry Pooper or something like that…." Draco tried to control his laughter as that little, Skia is that her name, said Pottyhead's name wrong. As Hermione was trying to stop from giggling and explaining that it was Harry Potter not Henry Pooper, Draco rose from his seat and stride towards the door and the little girl. He towered over the little girl and spoke in a threatening voice "This is the Head's compartment and if you do not have anything to ask then get out…..NOW!"

He noticed that the tiny girl did not even flinch like most first years do but she moved away and hid behind that huge black wolf of hers and it growled at him. He instantly backed away from it and Hermione glared at him. "Is he in the stories, Hermy? Oh I remember now..he was the annoying blond ferret that you punched right?" The enraged Draco Malfoy fumed at this and leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms. Hermione glanced at him and burst out laughing. He could not take it anymore as he whispered again with anger in his eyes" If you do not have any business here, GET OUT!"

"Okie dokie..Mr Sensitive Ferret. I am going but I actually had a question for Hermy." smiled Skia. It seemed that Draco Malfoy's fury had not affected her at all.

"Hermy" Skia continued" You know where is the bathroom, because I kind of got lost finding it."

"It is all the way on the other side of the train silly. You could have asked anyone. You did not have to find me." said a still giggling Hermione

Skia's face fell and Draco caught her murmuring "I don't trust any of them" darkly. She suddenly plastered a smile on her face and said" Well. Bye Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret….hope to see you soon." As she slid open the door. The black wolf exited while she bounced happily out. Just as the door was about to close, her head popped back in and asked "Hermy, one more question" a mischievous glint in her violet eyes " is Mr Sensitive Ferret your boyfriend?" Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to reply but Skia quickly cut in" because you were kissing him" as she slid shut the door and went off. Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Hermione blush and sat back on the couch. "You know that you are a good kisser, Granger." He drawled and was pleased that her cheeks blushed a shade darker in embarrassment. "Shut it Malfoy." She snapped as she sat down and hid her face behind her book.

Silence resumed as she continued reading and Malfoy looked out the window. Finally, Malfoy broke the awkward silence. "Who is that kid, may I ask Granger?"

She did not look up from her book as she said

"She is a little girl that I know from the orphanage nearby my cottage."

"I had an ill feeling about her. I don't like her"

"You don't like anyone Malfoy. That is what everyone says to her. I think she is a really sweet girl"

" I wonder what house she will be sorted into?"

"Why do you care, ferret?"

"I am just curious, bookworm."

"You will find out soon enough."

"I bet she will be in Slytherin"

"What! Of course not! I think that she will be in Gryffindor"

"How much? I say 20 galleons", he said confidently, crossing his arms across his lean chest.

"Five", Hermione glared at him

"Ten", he glared back at her.

"Deal"

"Deal. I am ready to collect my money", he mocked.

"Who says that you are winning?", sticking her tongue out at him.

"I say so because I am always correct"

"Pffttt….your ego is larger than the world"

" Wait and see, Granger. Wait and see."

Draco smirked as silence filled the room again. . The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was a trip of silence. _It is really going to be one hell of a year,_ he thought.

* * *

**Author's note: I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. SO there are a few changes in the story. Snape did not die in the last book. He is still alive and kicking. Also the new character Skia is mine not JK Rowling :) If you have any questions about her put it in the review. PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you are having a hard time picturing Skia don't worry. **

**Please look at my blog where all the pictures are posted :) It will help you to visualize many different stuff ( delete all spaces)**

**sammishadowfanficpics . blogspot . hk **

**Please ignore all the parenthesis because it was the only way that i can p****ut a link face is based on League of Legends' Goth Annie. But is way cuter than her :)Anywayz thanks for reading again. :D I promise with all of my heart that the next chapter would be longer :)PLEASE REVIEW...if you REVIEW I would love you forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey..this is chapter 3. Did I mention that Hermione does not know that she is the daughter of Hades? Well, if you are confused before, you aren't now :D Hope you like it :) Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the character Skia. Everything else is JK Rowling's**

* * *

**RECAP: **_""Deal. I am ready to collect my money"_

_"Who says that you are winning?"_

_"I say so because I am always correct"_

_"Pffttt….your ego is larger than the world"_

"_Wait and see, Granger. Wait and see."_

_Draco smirked as silence filled the room again. . The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was a trip of silence. It is really going to be one hell of a year, he thought_ "

* * *

Chapter 3

When Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at the station, Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk and bolted away to find her friends. Draco Malfoy calmly collected his stuff and went on his way to the carriages. From far away, Hogwarts was as magnificent as ever. It looked exactly like it had before the war. He strolled into the Great hall, quickly followed by his gang, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Looking up at the sky-like ceiling and the floating candles, he lost himself in the memories of this place. _Since I am going to spend the year with that bookworm_, he thought, _why don't I make it miserable_?. Smiling evilly, he turned back to Blaise, who was talking about he had one more year to bed all the seventh year females. While everyone was entering the familiar Great Hall, Hermione was quickly recounting the story of the journey on the Hogwarts Express to Ginny. She sat with Harry and Ginny with Ron glumly looking at his plate.

"… and that was the end." Hermione whispered "What are you smiling about Ginny? You are creeping me out."

"OMG, you actually kissed Draco Malf-" Ginny blabbered

Covering Ginny's mouth with her hand she whispered back "No it was an accident. I told you that the train-"

"..The Slytherin Sex God..OMG Hermione how was it?"

"SEX GOD what the crap is that…How big exactly is his ego?"

"He is soooo hot. I wish I was you. But you have not answered me yet. How was the kiss?" swooned Ginny

"How many times do I have to say it ..it was an accident."

Hermione glanced at Draco Malfoy and blushed as he stared back with his cool grey eyes.

"Sex god, who? What are you girls talking about" Harry asked.

"No one" Hermione said

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny exclaimed

"What did the ferret do?" Harry asked.

"OMG guys stop talking will you? You are driving my brain haywire." Hermione snapped

"So who is the head boy, hm?" Harry asked the annoyed Hermione Granger.

Everyone suddenly quiet down as Headmistress McGonagall stepped on the platform. "Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts. Before we bring the first years and the Sorting Hat inside, I am pleased to announce this year's Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." They both stood up as the houses clapped politely. Hermione notice that Pansy Parkinson was nowhere to be seen as she glanced at Malfoy. The vacant seat next to Malfoy was usually occupied by the annoying bratty Pansy but she was missing. He smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk at Hermione and sat back down. Rolling her eyes, she also sat back down and waited for Skia to be sorted. There were a lot of people that was waiting for the sorting. Since there were also first years from last year that are repeating, there will be a double amount of first years this year.

The Great Hall's doors opened and two rows of students marched in. There were quite a lot of new first years but Hermione could not see Skia. Just as the doors was about to close, Skia skipped in with her black wolf bounding after her. Everyone was staring at the little girl who just laughed and halted at the back of the line. Some girls were heard cooing at the cute Skia. Hermione looked at Draco, his bored face suddenly brightened. He mouthed the word "Wait and see" and smirked again. McGonagall began reading alphabetical order of last names. The two rows of first years were quickly sorted into their house. There was quite a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. None sorted into Slytherin. At last, only Skia stood in the middle of the hall. "Thanatos, Skia Chamos" she clambered onto the stool as McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and lowered it on her tiny head. Before it even touched her hairband's cat ears, the sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" There were a few gasps and shouts as the Slytherin table yelled and clapped loudly. Hermione was shocked, her mouth agape. She turned slowly around to face Malfoy and he smirked the third time this evening, raising his pale eyebrows. Fuming, Hermione turned back to her plate as McGonagall resumed her speech. "All first years should know that the forbidden forest is off limits. Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms after the feast. Enjoy the feast." Food appeared in the middle of the table and everyone began to chat and eat.

As Hermione was finishing her desert, he heard raised voices coming from the Slytherin table. She turned around as she saw Skia's wolf leaping on Pansy Parkinson. She looked around for Skia and saw that she was sitting and sobbing on the floor. She stood up from the table and rushed to the Slytherin table. Just as she got there, she saw Draco trying to comfort a sobbing Skia while a terrified Pansy was pinned down by the wolf. Hermione stormed towards Skia and pushed Draco away. She enveloped Skia in to a tight hug. Soon, Headmistress McGonagall flew down like a hawk and told them to meet at her office. Snape picked up a fainting Pansy as Hermione accompanied Skia. Draco was silently followed them as they exited the Great hall.

As they made their way to the office, Draco suddenly drawled behind them" Granger, practicing to be a mother for the Weaselbee's kids? By the way, you owe me ten –"

"WHAT? What kids?" Hermione screamed glaring at the annoying ferret that was behind her, while holding Skia's little hand.

"Weaslbee's of course, aren't you guys dating?" Draco smirked, pleased that he annoyed the high and mighty Hermione Granger.

"…" mumbled Hermione., lowering her eyes to the floor.

"What? Didn't quite catch that, Granger." said a still smirking Draco.

"I said, we broke up already" she huffed and moodily stomped faster, trying to outwalked (yes I know its not a word, but who cares) from that annoying git.

Draco smirked dropped slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" strangely sounding sincere. Hermione caught something that glinted in his eye, but he quickly resumed his calm composure, using his long strides to catch up with Hermione's angry stomps.

Skia suddenly drop Hermione's hand. Hermione turned around and saw that Skia grabbed a slightly shocked Draco Malfoy's hand. He looked up at Hermione, smirked and mouthed "She likes me more." Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. Before she can even take another step, a tiny hand tugged on her shirt. She saw Skia dragging Draco to catch up with her and motioning Hermione to take her other hand. "I like both of you" she squeaked with a little smile plaster on her tiny head. Oblivious to the awkward tension between the two Heads, Skia swung their arms and skipped to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading again. Love you all :) I want to say thanks to people who had favorited and followed this story**

reader . writer . retard and princess bitterblue

**The next chapter may be a bit slower to be posted because I have school (sigh) and also Sports Day on Saturday :D.**

** I really need you guys to review this...PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP ( insert puppy eyes here) :D See you next chapter :)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST REVIEWWW… I LOVE YOU PAULA FOREVER….thanks to all who followed my story :D**

**Etaklams**

**PAULA FOREVER**

**angeldancer93**

**princess bitterblue**

**weeem25**

**This story already have about 280 views and I feel famous.. I know in fanfiction world it's not much but I still feel famous :) anyway don't wanna bother you anymore ….ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything (except for the character Skia) belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling **

* * *

**RECAP:** " _"I like both of you" she squeaked with a little smile plaster on her tiny head. Oblivious to the awkward tension between the two Heads, Skia swung their arms and skipped to the Headmistress' office.__"_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Miss Parkinson, would you like to tell me what happened in the Great Hall?" the headmistress said sternly.

Blubbering Pansy said "Well I was –_"fake sob"_\- going back to my seat and that little girl ordered - "sob"—that filthy mutt to attack me"

"That's not true, you liar. I was minding MY own business when this fat girl came over and pushed me out of my seat, saying that it was hers. She also said something about a Drakey poo. But it was not even her seat I even asked—"Skia murmured as silent tears start to collect in her twinkling violet eyes.

"IT WAS MY SEAT YOU MIDGET!" Pansy screamed standing up from her seat as Hermione wrapped a protective arm around Skia. "ONLY I CAN SIT NEXT TO MY DRAKEY-POO"

Draco inwardly cringed at his nickname from Pansy but he did not say anything and lean against the marble wall, observing as the scene unfold.

"It wasn't her seat…I even asked Mr Ferret and he said that it was okay to sit there. She was being a meanie when she pushed me on the floor so Katamavro pounced on her whispered Skia, crying as she buried her face on Hermione's shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INSULT M—"

"Silence, you fools" Snape hissed

"Thank you Severus. Miss Parkinson, you should know better than to raise your voice in the headmistress' office. Now sit back down." scolded McGonagall. "Now, Mr Malfoy, would you please explain what happened?"

"Well… everything that the little girl said was true. Pansy was not in the Great Hall when I entered it. She was not present when the first years were sorted." He drawled.

"Well that is settled." McGonagall said, as Pansy gasped at Draco's "betrayal". "Now Miss Pansy please go to Madam Pomfrey if you are feeling uncomfortable or you can head straight back to your common room." Glaring angrily at the little Skia, Pansy huffed and stormed out of the office. "Miss Thanatos, are you sure that your wolf would be safe around other students."

"Yes, headmistress" Skia squeaked "Katamavro only attacks others when I am in danger."

"Good. Now please step outside for a minute so that I can talk to the Heads. Mr Malfoy would lead you to your common room after we are done."

"Okie dokie" she said as she skipped out of the office with Katamavro bounding after her.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger" directing her attention at the two heads, McGonagall continued." Being Head boy and Head girls comes with many responsibilities and freedom. You will have later curfew than others and you can skip certain classes for your duties. Also you would be planning all the Hogsmeade trips and all of the balls that will be held this year. You have the power to give or take points to students who are misbehaving or those who should be rewarded and to visit Hogsmeade whenever you need to." Looking bored, Draco let his eyes wander around the room as Hermione sat up straight, hanging on every word in McGonagall's speech. "You will hold Prefect meetings every two weeks, but you may be approached by some others during other days. Every night after curfew, you will need patrol the halls to make sure that they are all in bed. Also this year, we are promoting Inter-house unity, so try to act civil towards each other. There is a problem with the sleeping arrangements. Since there is the double amount of first years, I would like for you to invite another student to live in the Head's dorm with you."

"Um…Skia Thanatos" Hermione quickly said

"Blaise Zabini" drawled Draco, sounding bored.

" Okay, that is decided, their trunks will appearing the door and a letter would be sent to Mr Zabini to tell him that he is now living at the Head dorms. You may go now."

Hermione opened the door, closely followed by Draco Malfoy and appeared behind the statue that led to the Headmistress' office. Looking left and right for Skia, she finally spotted the little girl who waving goodbye and saying" Bye bye Peevy, nice to be your new friend.". Something zoomed above her head and she heard a very familiar cackle. The infamous Peeves then dumped a bucket of gloop right on her bushy hair. "PEEVES!" she screamed as he turned the corner and zoomed away. A smirking Malfoy walked passed her, pinching his nose as the disgusting smell of the blob spread down the hallway. A hysterical girl who was giggling on the floor, raced to Hermione. "You look beautiful, Hermy" giggled Skia. "Can't say I disagree with that, Granger" Malfoy drawled with that stupid smirk still on his face. Still smirking, he led the way to their common room.

* * *

"HOLY MACRONI AND CHEESE!" Skia squealed as she ran into and jumped on the couches, which filled the carpeted floor. "Is this your room? THIS IS AMAZING!" As she jumped from one couched to another. Amazing it is, she thought. Admiring the crystal chandelier that was hanging from the high ceiling, she entered into the Head's dorm. As she weaved in and out of the couches, she noticed that the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor were evenly distributed around the room. "You better close that mouth Granger before you drool." Malfoy laughed as he went up the marbled stairs that lead to their rooms. "Sod off, Malfoy." She huffed.

"What about me, Hermy? Where is my room? Skia's little voice sounded behind her. "You are living here too, Skia." She commented back.

Skia squealed again and ran quickly up the stairs, nearly knocking over Malfoy but before she reached the top of the stairs, she suddenly dropped. With his seeker's reflexes, Draco Malfoy caught Skia before her head hit the ground. "A long night for her right?" he whispered to Hermione. "Yea it is, for her at least" Hermione laughed softly. They tucked Skia in her bed and went into their respective rooms. Hermione flopped onto her bed with fatigue. Sleep overtaking her before her head even touched the pillow.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay…chapter 4 done…..next chapter might take a while cuz I skipped doing my homework to work on this :P…PLEASE REVIEW….:D See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yay chapter 5 done…I also changed my penname because if I used the one I had before….it would give away my identity (yes I am a spy ;P)Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, except for the character Skia of course. :D**

* * *

**RECAP** ""_A long night for her right?" he whispered to Hermione. "Yea it is, for her at least" Hermione laughed softly. They tucked Skia in her bed and went into their respective rooms. Hermione flopped onto her bed with fatigue. Sleep overtaking her before her head even touched the pillow.__ "_

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up with a sore neck. She rolled of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. Everyone shared one bathroom in the Head's dorm, so she woke up earlier than usual to use it first. She pushed the door in and ran into something wet and hard. Sprawling on the floor, she looked up to see very naked Draco Malfoy. His lean chest was chiseled with abs and his arms wrapped in muscle._ He looks hot_, she thought, _wait why would a slimy ferret be hot? Shut up me_. The towel that wrapped around his waist drooped slightly as he stooped and extend his hand to an abashed Hermione. "Need a hand, Granger?" he drawled smirking at her reaction.

"WEAR SOME CLOTHES, MALFOY!" she screamed and flew out the door.

"Why do I need to? I just finished showering. I don't need it when I shower. Or maybe, Granger, you wear clothes to the shower." said Malfoy, following her out the common room.

Not turning around to look at him, she screeched "You should have locked the door, pervert."  
"You should have knocked, Granger" he drawled back sitting on a green and silver couch.

But before she can wittily comment back, Skia came hurtling out of nowhere and accidently pushed Hermione on Draco Malfoy's bare lap.

"Whoopsy Daisy. Sorry. Goodie Morning Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret. Why are you two up so late? I was up hours ago." Skia babbled. With a soft murmur of a "sorry" Hermione awkwardly clambered off Draco. Skia noticing that he was wearing nothing except for a towel and that the Hermione's T-shirt was wet, she asked "Why isn't Mr Sensitive Ferret wearing anything…and why is your shirt wet Hermy?"

"Because they were making out." said a deep voice behind them.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted, turning around to see an olive-skinned man that have a bulky muscular body.

Blaise Zabini towered over the little Skia, laughing at the duo's expression. Then silence resumed as the pair on the couch glared death stares at Blaise. Breaking the awkward silence, Skia squeaked "What's making out? Were they outside playing in the rain?" Both boys snorted at her innocence. Hermione grabbed Skia by the hand and went toward the stairway. "Come on, go change into your robes." Hermione huffed as she marched up the stairs with Skia in tow.

"But they didn't answer my question yet Hermy…" she squealed, trying to escape from Hermione's grasp.

"You don't need to know..."

When she was sure, that Skia was upstairs, Hermione went back down and faced the two Slytherins who were laughing about something. "You two better not ruin her mind." she commanded and went into the bathroom, while slamming the door.

"She doesn't trust us." Blaise laughed. " Who is that cute kid anyway? Her long lost sister?"

"No, that kid is…."

* * *

Without looking up at her schedule, Hermione told Ginny what happened last night and this morning. This time leaving the awkward moments out incase Ginny starts to rant and fan girl about the ferret again.

"Why didn't you choose me as your roommate, Mione?" Ginny asked with a fake sad face.

"Well, I wanted to take care of Skia. She is really young, even for a first year. She is turning eight this year. I don't trust the Slytherins so I thought that it would be bett—"

"No, I was only joking, Mione." Ginny playfully slapped Hermione on the arm "I understand about how protective you are over that little girl."

"Thanks"

Ginny saw that Hermione was looking depressingly at Ron who was glumly eating his breakfast while Harry and Seamus were talking about Quidditch.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He will come through. Sooner or later, he will realized that he made an awful mistake"

"…"

"Anyways, what's your schedule, Mione?"

"Potions in the morning, Transfiguration ….."

* * *

"…..Honors Charms and Advanced Care of the Magical Creatures with that big oaf" recited Draco Malfoy. "I wonder when we are taking the classes with the Gryffindors…I hope it is Potions." he sneered. His gang laughed while Pansy giggled in her high pitch annoying squeal. Excusing himself from the table, he went out of the Great Hall and headed up to the dorms.

* * *

The dungeons were cold and damp. Sometimes, Hermione wonder how the Slytherins get used to this. Entering the classroom, she groaned as he noticed a pale boy sitting on a desk with his gang. "If it isn't Pottyhead, Weaselbee and the bookworm." sneered Malfoy, as soon as he saw them enter the room.

Seamus spat "Shut up, you slimy git. If my parents were in Azkaban, I would think better than to-"

The door banged open as Severus Snape entered the classroom, with his robes billowing. He must have mastered the skills of robes billowing as it was always done to perfection. "20 points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnegan. If I hear another word of insult thrown from you, it would be a detention." Snape hissed.

Everyone quickly scurried into their seats. Smirking Draco Malfoy, sat down on his seat next to Blaise, who was flirting with some other girls. "Before we start are lesson," Snape continued, his lips barely moving "we have a new student in this class." Students murmured and soft hushes echoed in the room. "Silence." He hissed. "Miss Thanatos, please come out." Snape said in an unusually kind voice. A small head peaked out and quickly disappeared behind Snape again, as Hermione gasped and wondered what Skia was doing here. _How did she get in here without me noticing,_ she thought.

"From now on she will be in the seventh year of Hogwarts. I expect you to show her kindness as she adjusts to this level." He hissed. Snape turned back to the little kid behind him and said in the unusual voice again "Now go find you seat." Skia quickly bolted from behind Snape and scurried over to the empty seat beside Hermione. Plopping down on the wooden chair, Skia buried her little head in her purple hoodie and hugging her teddy bear. She was very very shy and timid when she is at the center of everyone's attention or when she doesn't know others as well.

The class started with Snape droning on and on about the use of potions to change facial features (aka. Poly Juice Potions)

"Where are you robes, Skia?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't have them." She squeaked.

"What about your books?"

"Don't need them."

Sighing, Hermione opened her textbook and put it in between them so that Skia can look at it as well.

"Thanks, Hermy" Skia murmured as she propped her head up and stared at the black letter on the yellow parchment.

Finally when Snape finished talking about the advantages and disadvantages of the potion, he told them that they would be making the Maiba potion and it was due at the end of the class.

"I will be assigning your groups. The headmistress has ordered me to promote inter-house unity, so you will be paired with another student from a different house. Let's start Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter" Harry groaned as he stuffed his books in his bag and moved to the Slytherin side of the room. " Hermione Granger and –"_Please, please please please let it not be with Draco Malfoy_, she pleaded in her mind. "Draco Malfoy" Smirking, Malfoy stood up from his seat and strutted over to her table. At the end everyone was paired up except for little Skia. Snape decided to let Skia choose her group since it is her first class. And guess who she chose? Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret. (not surprising huh?)

"So…let's start." Hermione sighed, looking up at the board for the instructions and the ingredients.

* * *

**Author's note: Hip hip Hooray….I finished another chapter…so surprising. I had less homework than I thought I would get. Yayy…over 500 views…(happy dance) Thanks for the reviews from **Rosie** and **PAULA FOREVER **again. They were very encouraging :D. Also thanks to those who followed this story:**

DracoHermionelover98

Etaklams

PAULA FOREVER

angeldancer93

darkviolet88

princess bitterblue

weeem25

**And those who favorite it :**

DracoHermionelover98 **and **crazycheshire . cat

**LOVE YOU ALL…PLEASE REVIEW…..See you next chapter. :DDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi...not wirting a lot here :d ENJOYYYYY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from her except for the chracter Skia. Everything else is JK Rowling's**

* * *

**RECAP**_ ""Hermione Granger and –"Please, please please please let it not be with Draco Malfoy, she pleaded in her mind. "Draco Malfoy" Smirking, Malfoy stood up from his seat and strutted over to her table._"

* * *

Chapter 6

Skia sat down on a stool, hugging her teddy bear. _Potions is not as exciting as I though_t, she said in her mind. _Where are all the explosions and frog legs and the yucky gunk?_ It was already an hour…waiting for the potion to be done. In the whole hour, she hasn't moved from her stool. Draco Malfoy had not allowed the "little girl" to touch anything, in case she would ruin his beautiful works of art. Hermione had tried to defend her but failed. _I would mess up the potion? _She scoffed, observing the arguing duo, who was fighting about how much danzar to put in the potion. _Hardly. I mean, I would do a better job than anyone here, even Professor Snape. If they have known what I could do…but they don't ha…..such a pity. Well, they would know sooner or later. Of all people his highness can choose, he had to choose him. _Sighing Skia, turned her attention from the frustrated couple in front of her and looked at Pansy who was wailing to Harry about how her shoe is now ruined because of something. _What a brat_, Skia thought. _If my d_—

"Skia, come here, we are almost done." Hermione said, breaking Skia' train of thought. Plastering a cute smile on her face, she scrambled off the stool and skipped by Hermione' side, feeling Malfoy's eyes staring accusingly at her.

"How does this look?" Hermione continued, gesturing Skia to look inside.

The contents were whitish, almost transparent, milky colored substance. _Perfect_.

A loud bang blew off as smoke swirled from Seamus' cauldron, his eyebrows scorched and his face with soot. Laughing sounded in the classrooms, all of the Slytherins were jeered and some were in rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

* * *

The first month of September flew by. Everything was normal except for the fact that she, Hermione Granger, had every single bloody lesson with the narcissist ferret. _Oh joy. _She felt lonely somehow. Her friends became distant. Harry and Ginny was always somewhere in the castle by themselves, snogging. Ron was as gloomy as ever, ignoring the world around him. Skia was usually running around the castle with her teddy bear in hand and helping her newfound friend, Peeves, come up with all sort of devious tricks to do on other students. _Yes. She feels lonely_. She avoided everyone and hid in her sanctuary, the library. She entered the double doors of the Hogwarts library. She breathed in the familiar smell of books, ink and parchment. She sat down in her usually corner seat in the library, unscrolled a long piece of parchment and started jot down ideas. The Prefects meeting had been happening with nothing done. It was either a meeting where everyone do not put in their opinions or one that Draco Malfoy messed up. So now, it is up to her to plan the Halloween ball. She bit her lower lip, mind swirling to come up with new ideas for the ball. She did not want the ball to be the usually pumpkiny theme. She sat there, on the cushiony chair by the small round wooden table at the dim corner of the library. It was twenty minutes before she gave up. Dropping her quill on the table, she put her head in her hands. _Why is thinking up ideas so hard?_, she thought, rubbing her aching head. "Your brain couldn't work without me around hm?" a voice pierced her foggy brain. Looking up in surprise, he saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the bookshelf examining the scene. "Or maybe because I'm so drop dead gorgeous that you brain is all clogged up" he continued as he walked gracefully towards her. Hermione gapped at him, still shocked that she didn't notice him standing there. Leaning on the small wooden table, he looked down at her blank parchment. "Pity really, Granger. I thought you were supposed to be the _brightest_ witch of our age." Smirking, he leaned even closer making his face only a inch away from Hermione. "Cat's got your tongue, Granger? I finally shut up the know it all." He raised an eyebrow. Hermione could feel some heat started to gather in her cheeks. She was desperately hoping that she was not blushing. She was suddenly aware that her heart was beating really hard against her chest, as if it was going to jump out of her rincage. Her brown doe eyes dropped from Malfoy's beautiful stormy eyes that made every girl swoon down to his sexy lips. –_wait I didn't say sexy…I did not just think that Malfoy was sexy and hot….but he is…NO NO NO this is all wrong. You are a bad girl Hermione Granger. Bad bad bad girl. – _Her cheeks were burning again. It was flaming hot. "Shut up Malfoy! I'm trying to work so get your ferret paws off the table."

He leaned back, satisfied that he made Hermione fluster and dragged up a chair and sat next to her. He leaned in to her ear and whispered.

"Where would you rather have my ferret paws on? Or should I say up in?" Malfoy gestured to her skirt. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Pervert" She said with and outraged face. He merely just snorted and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Scoffing, Hermione scooted over away from the said ferret and resumed staring down at her blank page.

"Need my help, Granger? Or are you too proud to ask." He spoke as he crossed his arms around his chest and leaned back, propping his legs up on the table.

" I don't need you help Malfoy. It is thanks to YOU that we do not have anything done during the Prefects meetings."

"I hardly think that putting the blame on me is the solution for your problem."

"Well it's your fault that I'm doing it alone isn't it?"

"Well I just offered my help but it got rejected."

"Fine. I'm sorry Malfoy. Now can you please help me think of ideas for the Halloween ball."

"No."

"WHAT..but you offered didn't you."

"Well okay. But now I have a condition since you rejected the first time I offered."

"Unbelievable."

"You don't want my help?"

"No..no..its okay. What is your condition?"

"Hm…..can't think of one yet…you owe me a favor."

"WHAT!?"

"A favor. Okay?"

She sighed "Fine.."

"So, Granger, I was thinking of a Masquerade Ball….."

"Great idea" She said jotting her notes down.

"Told you, my ideas are the best." He said as he smirked again.

She noticed that he was twirling his wand fancily on his fingers.

"Nice trick"

"It's not a trick Granger. It's talent. I have talent fingers. And it's not the only thing that my fingers are good at." His smirk widened.

"What's that?" She asked but she realized that it was the worst thing that she could have said.

"If you want to know, my fingers are also good when they are up in someone knick—"

"Don't you go there, Malfoy."

"You asked me bookworm."

"I take my question back okay…now back to business"

* * *

**Author's note: Yay...sorry I haven't updated for a while :/ I was sick for five days in a row...stupid fever. Now i have 2 projects that are due this week..so SORRY AGAIN...Also a few other people have followed or favorited it and I'm going to check it right now but Im in a hurry to post this soo... but YAY we see Draco flirting and Skia's thoughts:DDDDD I know her thoughts are a bit confusing but you will get it soon enough..I'm loving this. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW...Luv ya all peeps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Yay...1600 views :DDDHaha….srry I have not been keeping up with the updates :P I had this huge project so sorry and I was sick for 1 week straight :((((( I'm saddened (I know it is not a word but I like the sound of it :D) Anyway. Enough excuses..enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling, except for the character Skia (she's mine…my own….my precious) High Five to those who recognize the reference from Lord of the Rings :D**

* * *

**RECAP **""Don't you go there, Malfoy."

"You asked me bookworm."

"I take my question back okay…now back to business""

* * *

Chapter 7

It was nearly dinner time when they finally have everything planned for the ball. They even finished the flyers. Hermione was amazed at how fast they can finish planning when Draco Malfoy was cooperating. Well, it was a miracle that he did not insult her in every other sentence that come out of his mouth. As soon as they finished, she rushed out to have an emergency meeting with the prefects and to finalize it.

* * *

Exciting was buzzing as masses of students gather at the several notice boards to read the flyer for the ball.

_Halloween Ball_

_ The time of the Halloween ball have arrived. This year's theme is Masquerade Ball. Every students that attend must keep your identity hidden until the end of the ball. Year 1 to Year 3 students must go back to their dorms before midnight._

_Date: October 31, 1999_

_Time: 5:00 pm All prefects and heads prepare for the ball_

_ 7:00pm Supper_

_ 9:00pm The start of the ball_

_ 12:00am All Year 1 to Year 3 students must return to their dorms_

_ 3:00am End of the ball_

_Dress Code: All students must have a mask_

_See you soon at the Halloween Ball_

Everyone was so exciting about this upcoming ball. It was a long time since there was a ball. The 7 years have gone with too many activities that include saving the world 7 times from Voldemort. It was the first actual ball in seven years, excluding the Yule Ball. Well, of course, most of the third years were grumbling about how they have to go back to bed at midnight.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the wooden bench as the great buzz of excitement circled the Great Hall. She greeted Ginny and Harry as she slid onto the bench. She propped her head up and looked down at her breakfast. For some reason her appetite was gone and she felt nauseous. A cold hard gaze burned on her forehead. She looked up and found the cold grey eyes staring from across the hall. She rolled her eyes as she returned back to her eggs and bacon.

Draco watched with amusement as she looked up again with annoyance, He chuckled as a little frown flashed on her face. She always looked cute when she is annoyed. _Cute? Wait what. Did I just call her cute? _He thought._ I meant ugly…..yes ugly….that is the right word. Yes.. She always looks cute….wait ugly when she is annoyed._ He chuckled again as Hermione glared at him angrily. In response raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her. He noticed how her brown hair flowed from behind her hair, those pretty doe eyes that are staring back at him.

_Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face? _She panicked as she tried to avoid his gaze. _Why is he smirking? Yes there is something on my face. I need to go fix it. _She quickly gathered up her stuff and rushed out the hall. Malfoy chuckled again as he stared at the panicking Hermione. _I wonder what she is thinking. Her face is so flushed. _"Care to share your thoughts Malfoy?" Blaise suddenly appeared beside him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Something funny?" He continued.

"None of your business, Blaise" Malfoy drawled back, his smirk disappearing.

* * *

She ran back to her dorm and flopped on to her bed. _Why was I so affected by him? Why?_ A knocked sounded from behind the door. "Hermione, you ready yet? You said that you'll take me to Hogsmeade today." Skia's said from behind the door. Hermione groaned as she remembered that it was a Hogsmeade Outing and the heads need to supervise the other students. That means she has to work with Malfoy…..again. Sighing, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed a casual outfit. "Just a minute, Skia." She called back. She pulled up her skinny jeans and wore her favorite grey hoodie that read "Nerd? I prefer the word Intellectual BADASS". Looking at her watch, she realized that she was going to be late. She quickly grabbed her multi-color IPod, stuffed it in her pocket and rushed outside. Skia was lying on a green couch. She was wearing a plain coal-black hoodie with ears on its hood. As usual, her little teddy bear was in her hands as she dancde the teddy bear on her tummy.

"Come on Skia. We are going to be late." Hermione said. Skia jumped off the couch and ran toward the portrait. Holding Skia's little hand, they ran down the hallway and to the entrance of the school.

Malfoy was waiting for them at large archway that led to the castle.

"You're late, Granger" he drawled as she stopped, panting from the running.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed as she took out a piece of parchment that has all the student names that are going to Hogsmeade.

"What was that Granger? Did you just say sorr-" Malfoy smirked

"Oh shut it." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Malfoy looked at her outfit and chuckled._ That shirt sure does match her personality,_ he smirked. Hermione turned around and glared at him. In response he put on his not-so-innocent face and smirked again. With a huff she continued to tick all the students off her list. She suddenly felt someone behind her. She looked to her left and Malfoy's face was inches from hers. Her lips brushed his pale cheeks. Blushing she murmured sorry under her breath, as both of them jumped away from each other.

Malfoy's shocked face reverted back to his cool composure and went away. Leaning on the wall, he observed Hermione as she continued to supervise the students.

Finally everyone that was supposed to go was ticked off and Hermione turned around, looking for Skia. Skia was huddled with Blaise, who was laughing at what Skia said. She stalked away from Malfoy and went to Skia. She cleared her throat and both of them looked up.

"Come on Skia. Let's go."

"Okay" Skia squeaked as she jumped off the rock and ran to Hermione. "Bye. Blaise. See you soon." She waved and led Hermione to the carriages. Blaise returned the wave and turned his attention to the scowling Malfoy.

"What was that? Why did she kiss you?" Blaise smirked as Malfoy continue to scowl.

A faint pink appeared on Malfoy's pale cheeks as he recalled the incident. Blaise laughed as Malfoy huffed and stalked off, also to the direction of the carriages.

"Wait up, man" Blaise called and ran after him. "You still haven't answer the question?"

* * *

**Author's note: Heyy guys..Im sorry I have not updated for a while…I kind of got stuck on this chapter. I hope that the next chapter will be able to be updated quickly. Maybe by this weekend. Anyway HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR… :D Please review people. I love reviews :D See you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yes. I am trying to update more quickly. I hope it is working. Thanks to all that have followed and favorite this story…..:D Enought diddle-dalling …Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's except for the character Skia**

* * *

**RECAP**

_"What was that? Why did she kiss you?" Blaise smirked as Malfoy continue to scowl._

_A faint pink appeared on Malfoy's pale cheeks as he recalled the incident. Blaise laughed as Malfoy huffed and stalked off, also to the direction of the carriages._

_"Wait up, man" Blaise called and ran after him. "You still haven't answer the question?"_

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione and Skia got on to the last carriage. Just before the carriage door closed, Draco Malfoy and Blaise climbed in. _I thought that I'm done with him today. I'm fed up with his ferret face_ Hermione groaned.

"Hello Blaise. Hello ferret" Skia squeaked

"Hello" Blaise replied. "This was the last carriage to Hogsmeade so…yeah. What are you going to do in Hogsmeade Skia? Shopping for your ball gown?" he continued as he sat opposite to the little girl. Scowling, Draco sat on the only seat available which was opposite to Granger. Blaise and Skia continue to chat merrily as Hermione look away, trying to avoid Malfoy's gaze. She was still embarrassed about the kiss before.

"Granger, you know that—" he drawled

She didn't want to hear anything that incident so she pulled out her black headphones with turqiose patterns and turned on the music. The song that was playing was "La La Latch" by her favorite acapella group, Pentatonix.

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la, _

_La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la__*_

"Granger? Are you even listening to me?" Draco called, trying to get attention from Hermione._  
_

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la__*__  
_

"Granger? I'm talking to you."

_*__You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found__*__  
_

"Granger, this is important" Malfoy called again. But Hermione continue to stare on the floor. Her head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music, she gestured Malfoy to stop talking..

_*__Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom,  
Keep it shut, I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah  
'Cause your theories catch fire__*__  
_

Scowling, Malfoy leaned back with his arms crossed and glared angrily at Hermione.

_*__I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough__*__  
_

"Granger. You know it is rude to ignore others." He hissed again, eyes flashing angrily. _What the heck does she have on her ears. Those are cool ear muffs. Why would you even wear it. There aren't any mandrakes here and it is not even cold_, he grumbled.

_*__Covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go__*__  
_

Hermione was at peace. It was good to ignore Malfoy from his insults and sly remarks. _I should do this more often_, she smiled.

_*__La la, la la la la la la la la la la,__…..*__  
_

Sitting beside the battling duo, Skia was happily chatting with Blaise. She was recounting her life story as Blaise listen intently while Malfoy eaves dropped.

"Well the first thing I remember was waking up in the orphanage. I was always the odd- one out in the orphanage because for some reason everyone is afraid of me. Like one time, there was these few older kids that try to threaten me to give them my candy, but something happened and they got hurt…a lot. Karma, I call it. Well of course they didn't try to bother me again. Many more of these incidents happened so everyone stayed away from me. So I usually stay in the shadows and watch others play. But one day, Hermy came in the orphanage and she played with me. She quickly became somewhat like a mother-figure to me. She tucked me in bed, sang to me when I am sad, hugged me… She was the only one that was not scared of me. One night, I was snooping around the orphanage office when I saw something" Skia paused dramatically. "I saw a picture of Hermy on a sheet of paper. It was the adoption forms of Hermy."

"Wait, Granger is adopted?" Blaise asked.

"I think so.."  
"Does she know that she is adopted?"

"No. I didn't tell her."

"Who is her parents?"

" I dunno."

"That's odd."

"Don't tell her okay?" Skia said, glancing at Hermione who was still bobing her head to the music.

"Okay…" Blaise replied, sounding unsure.

"You both have to promise me." Skia said nodding her head to Draco.

"Okay.. okay. We promised that we won't tell you secret to anyone." Blaise sighed._  
_And that was their 10 minute journey on the carriage going to Hogsmeade.

* * *

As soon as the carriage stopped, Hermione jumped off the carriage dragging Skia towards the direction of Honeydukes, without glancing at the Slytherin duo.

"See you Blaise and Mr Ferret." Skia waved. Draco ignored the little girl and continued to observe Hermione. _Wait I mean Granger. How come I never notice how beautiful her does eyes..wait stop right there. I mean ugly mudblood eyes..Oh screw this_

Releasing herself from Hermione's grip, Skia ran back and patted the head of the black horses that drove the carriage. The horse nuzzled its head and snorted."Bye bye horsey" Skia whispered and hugged the thestral (A/N: sp?) Giving one last pat on its head, she squealed "Hermy, look at all the candy" and rushed off.

"Well, that's surprising." Malfoy drawled, his face still in a scowl. "Didn't know that Granger was adopted" he continued.

"Yeah…"

"That kid though. She seems odd."

"What do you mean by odd, Draco?" Blaise asked

"Well, how many seven year old kids go to Hogwarts?"

"Um, none except for this Skia."

"And how many seven year old kids skipped all the six years and jump to Year 7?"

"Also none except for this Skia."

"Also, how many young kids can see thestrals?"

"Just get to the point." Blaise sighed

"Well, that girl seems very fishy. You should be more careful around her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha…Its amazing how I post one chapter and the views goes up :D Thanks to all who favorited and followed this story. I hope I can update sooner but maybe not because holiday is ending and school is starting :( anyway PLEASE REVIEW….Luv you all :DDDDD See you next time.**

**PS: For those who dun't know what a thestral is here are some back ground info.**

**They are black winged horses that can only be seen by people that have seen death. They are also attracted to the smell of blood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I apologize for updating so late….Im sorry :( There were just too much homework these days..why can't teacher give highschoolers left work? Sorry, very sorry, super sorry to all. Well…enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia**

* * *

**RECAP**

" _"That kid though. She seems odd."_

_"What do you mean by odd, Draco?" Blaise asked_

_"Well, how many seven year old kids go to Hogwarts?"_

_"Um, none except for this Skia."_

_"And how many seven year old kids skipped all the six years and jump to Year 7?"_

_"Also none except for this Skia."_

_"Also, how many young kids can see thestrals?"_

_"Just get to the point." Blaise sighed_

_"Well, that girl seems very fishy. You should be more careful around her."__" _

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione signed as she sat down on the wooden stool in the Three Broomsticks with Skia, Luna, Harry, Ginny and numerous bags of sweets that Skia insisted to buy. _Why does Skia like candy so much? I have no idea why. _Since Hermione have met Skia in the orphanage about 5 years ago, she realized that Skia love to eat candy that break people's teeth. _My arms hurt from carrying those bags_, massaging her sore arms as Luna chat with Ginny about some mystical creature. Skia was listening in rapt (A/N sp?) attention to Luna's dreamy voice. "What can I help you with?" Madame Rosmerta came by, taking their order.

"Where is your puppy Skia?" Luna asked, after Madame Rosmerta took her leave. "He is on a mission." Skia proudly stated.

"What is he doing?"

"It's a secret, Luna."

"Your dog is an amazing creature."

"Thanks. He is one of a kind."

" I have never saw anything like him before." Luna continued "Those silver marking around his eyes are so cool."

"I know. It makes him look so pretty."

Hermione laughed "Skia, I don't think calling KataMavro pretty is good. Handsome is a better word to use."

"Why, Hermy?" she squeaked back, cocking her head sideways in confusion.

"Never mind." Hermione laughed and dismissed it.

After a few minutes of chatter around the table, Madame Rosmerta came by with a tray full of butterbeer and a cup hot chocolate with whip cream for little Skia. Placing the drinks on the table, Madame Rosmerta gave a little smile as she hurried off to deliver more drinks to the gentleman sitting in the corner of the café.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned on a wall and stared through the window of Honeydukes, observing a brown curly haired girl who was scanning the jars of candies. _Now what should I do? _He cuddled in his robes as the harsh autumn wind blew through the town._ What have I go myself into? _He groaned.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco and Blaise were sitting in the dim corner of the Three Broomsticks. Draco propping his legs on the wooden table as Madame Rosmerta _(A/N sp?) _deliver their warm butterbeer._

" _Since this is the last year on Hogwarts, how about we make a bet?" Blaise suggested, sipping his drink._

"_What bet?"_

"_Well, we should play a game of truth and dare throughout the whole year and however chickens out first…will have a consequence."_

"_What…why would I want to do that?" Draco replied, warming his hands with the cup of butterbeer._

"_Chickened?" Blaise smirked_

"_Of course not. Just making sure that you are serious about this one. What is the consequence anyway?" Draco asked_

"_The winner decides." _

"_Any rewards?"_

"_Isn't punishing the other a good enough reward already?" Blaise replied, tipping the rest of the content inside his mug down his mouth._

"…_I guess."_

"_You in or out, Malfoy?"_

"_Game on"_

"_Well, truth or dare, Draco?"_

"_Dare. Duh.."_

"_I dare you to…buy Granger a dress for the ball."_

"_Wait what? That's stupid."_

"_You're backing out?"_

"_No." Draco sighed_

_**End of Flashback**_

He noticed Weaselette looking through the racks, trying to find the perfect dress for Herm-Granger. _Better get this over with._ He opened the door and proudly strode in.

* * *

A tinkling sound of the bells was not heard by the trio of girls, hopping around in the changing rooms.

"This is too revealing." Hermione said, trying to pull up the low cut on the dress which pushed her breasts up, revealing a slight cleavage. She hated shopping. Wait..scratch that …She detested shopping. She hated trying out all of these clothes. It has been over one hour since she was dragged by Ginny into this shop. It was one of the newer shops that were built after the war in Hogsmeade. It was called "Rhemanda's Ravishing Dresses for all Occasions" ..or something like that. Ginny and Skia quickly found their own dresses after a quick glance. _I bet I have tried nearly all of the dresses in this shop. Bloody Halloween Ball. Why do I have to buy a dress? I could have been in the library finishing the DADA essay. _Hermione thought grumpily, trying on another of those silly dresses. "Bloody dresses" she mutter as she went out of the changing room to find Ginny for her opinion, almost missing the small step. "Language Granger. I didn't know that the Head Girl swears." A drawl came behind her. She froze and slowly turned around, facing her arch nemesis "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She groaned. She desperately looked around the shop, hoping to find Ginny or Skia but they have somehow disappeared. _Oh crap…why of all time does he have to make an appearance_? "Didn't know you are into dresses Malfoy?" she snarled. "It's not for me," raking his eyes up and down, looking at her dress. Hermione noticed that he was lingering on her breasts. _Damn it, why did Ginny have to pick this one._ She tried to cover up her chest as Draco averted his eyes. _Fuck…those breasts..didn't know she was hiding the pretty rack under those damn robes._A rush of blood suddenly made his groin feel queasy. He stepped closer know, enjoying the uneasiness that he impose on Hermione. His predatory gaze, pierced into her. "It" He stepped a step closer to Hermione "is for" stepped even closer "someone " he was now trapping Hermione on to the door of the changing room. "Special" Draco murmured as hot breath ticked Hermiones neck. His expensive male cologne wafted in to her nose. Draco looked down and saw glance at her cleavage. _Fuckk…..those creamy breasts…so soft. _Heat rushed into his groin, suddenly feeling that his trousers was a little bit too tight for him. He leaned against Hermione, their bodies barely touching, with his hands placed on the door on each side of her head. "Someone special?" Hermione squeaked. _Why was he so close… Hello mister I need my bubble her. Personal bubble. He smells nice..wait no..his cologne smeels nice..not him…hehe…_ She retracted and huddled closer to the door, as if she was trying to melt into the door. " Yes someone special." Draco whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe and her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for this late update…sorry…sorry…sorry.. again. The stress and schoolwork of high school is dragging me down…I kind of hav a writer's block too…Thanks to all who reviewed and supported me.. LOVE Y'ALL**

**AnimeQueenMaya**

**beaflower114**

**PenguinGirl94**

** . .hart **

**Until next time, hopefully earlier :/ :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yay. I updated so quickly this time. I'm sorry to everyone that is reading this. I am very bad at this. :( It's just sudden burst of hyperness to write :/ This chapter is sooo long :) ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia.**

* * *

**RECAP**

" "_Yes someone special." Draco whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe and her neck."_

* * *

Chapter 10

_Wait what am I doing?_ Draco panicked. _This was not suppose to happen. Shit. She looked delicious in this dress.. Wait no she is a muggleborn. I should not be doing this. Draco Malfoy stop before you go too far,_ he scolded himself in his head.

_Draco Fucking Malfoy. Stop this instant. Oh what am I going to do. I need to escape..go away _Hermione begged and squirmed under his piercing gaze.

* * *

"BOO!" Skia jumped out from behind the pile of clothes. Her hood was up, pretending to be a panther of some sorts. "AHHH!" Ginny screamed, dropping the dresses on to the floor. "Hehee, you got scared" Skia pointed with her little finger and rolled on the floor laughing. "Come on, Skia. We should go before M'ione tries to escape this place. I still need to find a dress for her." Ginny picked up the dresses and weave her way back through the maze of dresses. She rounded the corner to the changing rooms, followed closely by Skia.

"Hermione, look at the dres – OH MY GOSH!" Ginny froze at the sight of the couple, her words lost in her throat. They sprang apart, Draco in his calm composure and a blushing Hermione. "We found you some dresses, Hermy" Skia squeaked as she bounced around the room, popped a Droobles* (A/N: Definition in the author's note at the bottom of the page) in her mouth and completely oblivious to the awkward tension. "Yeah..that's right. I found you some dresses.." Ginny spluttered, awkwardly handing Hermione the pile of dresses. "Thanks Ginny." She smiled, still blushing furiously. Glaring at Malfoy, she stalked into the changing room and locks the door. As the door clicked shut, awkward silence filled the room. _Focus..focus on the dare. Don't want to make this more difficult than it is._ He desperately thought, trying to calm is beating heart. He looked around the store, a smirk slowly appear on his face , as he went into the corner of the shop.

* * *

_What was that Hermione? You could have shoved him away. But noooo, you had to be afraid. _Hermione scolded herself and banged her head on the changing room wall. Sighing, she grabbed one of the many dresses that Ginny handed her and changed._ I don't like this dress. The color is disgusting. _She thought as she twirled in front of the huge mirror in the changing room. She sighed again and unlock the door.

* * *

She was back in the changing room again with her brain muddled. Why?

Just a few minutes ago…

"You look perfect" Gushed the shopkeeper. No this looks horrible, Hermione said in her mind. The shopkeeper has been complimenting her for all of the dresses so that they might buy it. "I don't think it really fits Hermione" Ginny said with a disgusted face. Hermione twirled in the sad excuse for a dress. It was the yellowish brown color with exaggerated flowery patterns. "How about this one?" the shop keeper suggested, holding up an even uglier dress. "Umm..I don't think is the best idea—"

Malfoy was smirking at the scenario, trying to hide a chuckle of mirth. They have no taste at all. I am not buying such an ugly dress. " I don't think so" he interrupted Ginny mid-sentence. "How about…" he twirled his fingers, scanning the racks of dresses. "….this one?"he drawled. He held up an elegant strapless dress. It was made out of navy blue silk and have silver patterns etched at the top and the waist line of the dress. The bottom of the dress was puffed up but was still slim.

Now..

Hermione twirled in front of Ginny, Skia, the shop keeper and Draco Malfoy. Everyone had a look of approval while the shop keeper babbled about how beautiful the dress was on her, how it hugged her curves nicely….blah blah blah "Perfect.." Ginny whistled. _Yes, its perfect..wait no I mean that her arse looks nice..wait no …oh fuck_ he argued with himself. "How much is it?" Hermione asked the giddy shop keeper. "10 Galleons" she replied. "What! So expensive!" Ginny exclaimed

"I refuse to spend so much on a piece of clothing." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll pay for it" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione and Ginny was shocked. A loud pop from Skia's drooble brought everything back to reality.

"No. Malfoy. We don't need you waving your money everywhere."

"Where's the cashier?" Malfoy ignored Hermione. The shopkeeper goggled at him and gesture to the front of the shop. Malfoy handed the shop keeper a sack full of coins and left the shop. Hermione was furious. She stomped out of the shop, still wearing the dress.

* * *

Malfoy stuck his hands inside his pockets and whistled. _Mission accomplished._ He thought, strutting down the alley. Now, what should be Blaise's dare? _I know that he won't do a truth because he is not a wimp. Maybe he should –_ He was literally yanked out of his thoughts as a hand grabs the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. "What the—"He yelled as he struggled to keep his balance. He turned around and saw an angry Hermione Granger, facing him, still in that pretty dress. _She looks pretty like this, all hot and riled up_, he mused.

"YOU STUPID GIT!" she yelled and she slapped him right across his face. He howled in pain and clutched at the red handprint that was not glowing on his right cheek, stumbling a few steps backwards.

"What was that for, Granger?" _This girl can hit hard_, he massaged his face.

"I didn't need your fucking money, Malfoy" she spat

"Language, Granger. Has your mother ever taught you not to swear in front of you superiors?"

"Just stop talking about those stupid purity theories." She snarled, gripping his collar jacket.

"Let's go, you'll ruin the press."

"Why? Because I'm a dirty mudblood and will get you filthy?" Anger flashed in Hermione's eyes.

"Granger. I didn't say anything—" Malfoy backed away, trying to make Hermione loosen up he grip on his collar.

"Because Ill ruin your whole purity thing because of my filthy hands?"

"Granger…"

"Here I'll pay you back." She let go of his jacket and rummaged in her purse.

"No. Granger"

"I INSIST." She yelled back.

"It's a gift. Okay? You owe me 10 galleons for the bet last time anyway." He adjusted his clothing and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Now I'll have you pay you double" she groaned.

"No Granger." Malfoy repeated.

"I really insist."

"Don't Granger. Just say that the galleons you owed me was paid for the gift that I gave you."

"Wait but that doesn't make sense."

"But….." she spluttered "I have to pay you back."

Draco groaned at her stubbornness. He continued to massage his face. It was still burning from the slap.

"Fine you can pay me back. But only by treating me a drink"

"Okay" Hermione smiled, she was relieved that she can pay him back. She hated owing people money.

"Later at 5. At Madame Puddifoots" Draco suggested

"Sure."

Malfoy turned around and began to strut down the street.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger." He groaned. Stopping and turning back to the girl.

"Sorry, about the slap. I over reacted."

"No worries." But before he can begin walking back, Hermione ran up to him.

"One last thing. Why did you buy me the dress?"

_Oh…Shit. I didn't see that one coming. _He stood there dumbfounded. _How should I respond? Should I tell her about the bet..NO. What should l do? _He panicked

* * *

Hermione stood there, waiting for her answer. _What would he say?_ , she thought. But before she can come up with any other options, her mind exploded. Soft lips placed themselves on her's. It tasted so sweet, so delicious. Her heart pounded in her chest. It seemed that it might explode any minute. She reveled in the moment but it was gone too soon. Malfoy looked shocked as he pulled back. His eyes gleamed with shock and then he turned and ran away. Hermione touched her lips. That was a kiss, she thought._ A kiss from Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Author's Note: YAYYY THEY KISSED. I finally finished another one and updated AGAIN**

**FYI - **

**Droobles: I kind of hard candy, very similar to Gobstoppers. Harry Potter Wiki says it is some kind of bubble gum**

**1 Galleon=5 British pounds.**

**Hermione's Dress – It is something like this , but may a bit more smooth. **

**www . davidress . org**

**/images/thumbnails/prom-dresses/royalblue-ball-gown-strapless-and-sweetheart-bandage-floor-length-quinceanera-dresses-with-embroidery-and-flowers-and-ruffles-prom01336 . jpg**

**PLEASE REVIEW….I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :D See you next time… :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey Im back…srry for the delay. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Hermione touched her lips. That was a kiss, she thought.__ A kiss from Draco Malfoy.__"_

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione froze. _What was that? Why did he kiss me? _She watched the white blob of platinum hair disappear into the crowds of Hogsmeade. The cold breeze blew down the alley, making Hermione's bushy hair even messier. Shivering, she hugged herself. _Why does my shirt feel so smooth and silky?_ Looking down she realized that she was still wearing the dress for the Halloween Ball. Clutching her arms around her, she quickly ran back inside the shop, nearly missing the small steps that led to the entrance of the shop.

* * *

"Where did Hermy run off to?" Skia asked as she tugged Ginny's shirt. "To chase the ferret down and beat him into a pulp or…." Ginny thought, racking her brains to think of all possibilities "To secretly kiss him" she giggled. Both of the burst out in laughter, just as Hermione rushed back in with her cheeks blushing furiously. They took one look at her and laughed even harder. "What?" Hermione looked a bit annoyed. "Oh- Nothing -it's so funny." Ginny laughed tears of mirth flowing out of her eyes. Hermione sighed and walked back into the changing room, shaking her head at the silliness of the two girls outside. She got out of her dress and put her casual clothes back on.

* * *

Skia was bored. _Why does Hermy have to change for so long? I mean it's just a dress. _Grumpily, she stomped around the room, her teddy bear swinging beside her. She looked up at the huge displays of dresses._ A Masquerade ball is supposed to be an anonymous thing right? So if Mr Ferret got Hermy a dress, then Mr Ferret would know who Hermy is during the dance. And we don't want that don't we. We need to dance together right? Right. _Said the other little voice inside her head. She went to the back of the store and looked up at the dusty shelves. There was nothing special here, just random boxes of dusty clothing. She heard her name being called, so she turned around quickly, accidentally knocking open a wooden crate that was placed next to the door. A silvery blue-ish light shone in the dim room. She placed her thin hands and raise the cloth up. Beautiful, she thought. The cloth was not a cloth at all. It was a silky cloak that was long enough to hide a full-length dress . It matches the dress AND most importantly it can hide the dress. She smirked, not a Malfoy smirk but a Skia one. Her plan was going well.

* * *

A squeal was heard through the changing room door. Hermione rolled her eyes._ Now what are they laughing at_? She slipped on her hoodie and put her headphones on. She unlocked the door with a soft Alohomora and went back into the noisy bright room. In front of her was the gorgeous cloak. She ran her eyes up and down its silky material. "Oh.. Hermione you must be it" Ginny squealed, looking at the cloak with a crazy smile on her face. "Skia found it for you." She continued. Hermione raise her eyebrows at Ginny. "Oh come on Hermione. You still have not use your budget yet.." Ginny whined." Come on." as she yanked Hermione to the cashier.

The cashier was still counting the galleons. Hermione was paying for her cloak when the cashier swooned"Your boyfriend's hot."

"He is not my boyfriend." Hermione snarled, snatching her cloak from the hands of the annoying girl.

"Is too." Skia piped in to the conversation.

Hermione gave Skia a "I will get you back for that " glare and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," the cashier said in her annoying girl screech," he paid for more than enough." She reached out and gave the heavy sack of coins to Hermione.

"Okay…"

Then the three trio of girls went out to the carriages, going back up to the castle.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Blaise asked, leaning towards Draco.

They back in the Heads common room, both chillaxing on the couches.

"It went fine." Draco grumbled, a faint red flush was still on his face.

"What's with the blush Malfoy? Losing your touch?" Blaise teased.

"Nothing okay. For the fifth time.. Nothing." Draco groaned. This was the fifth time that Blaise has asked about his face.

"My turn right?" Blaise asked.

" Yeah. Truth or Dare Blaise?"

" Hmmm.. I'll pick.." Blaise frowned. "truth."

"WHAT. I thought you will pick dare."_ Damn it,_ Draco thought. _Let's leave the dare for next time._

Blaise smirked. He crossed his arms and relaxed on the sofa. He knew that Draco would have thought of a dare.

Draco grumbled and continued. "So..tell me why are you always crying on December 22? Just before Christmas."

Blaise gulped _… sneaky Draco…a true Slytherin._ He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began his tale.

* * *

The two weeks flew past. Today was the day of the grand ball. Everyone in the classes was too excited to listen to the teacher, well except for Hermione of course. Everyone was chatting about the new rule that was added to the requirements of the ball. It read:

_Everyone should change their hair and eye color to conceal their identity during the __d__ance. All masks must be on if during the dance. When the clock strikes midnight all concealments should be removed and you must show your true identity then and only then. Thank you._

Classes ended earlier that day to let the students to prepare for the ball. Ginny and Hermione was helping Skia fix her little hair. "I want my hair to be purple." Skia squeaked. With a wave of her wand, Ginny turned Skia's hair into a beautiful color of violet. At the end of two hours, Skia and Ginny was done. Skia was wearing a cute black and red with a huge skull on the front. Her face was nearly covered by black mask with her blood red eyes glinting in the light. Ginny was wearing strapless purple ball gown with white swirling pattern on the side and a matching feather masquerade mask. Her hair was turned into a brown wavy hair, and she had pale blue eyes.

Hermione was sitting in the corner, staring into the wall. She was not excited today. She was never excited on this day. Her eyes were red from crying and her eyes was filled with tears. Everyone had tried to comfort her but, it was not working. She clutched a photo to her chest and cried. She was gloomy from the moment she woke up until now. Her heart was breaking.

"Come one Hermy. A ball would cheer you up." Skia said, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shaking shoulder.

"I suppose that would." Hermione sighed and got ready.

* * *

Draco sighed as he glance at the clock hanging on one end of the hall. It was only 9:15. Sighing again, he looked back down on the floor. He was wearing his black and silver mask. His hair was changed into a dirty blond and his eyes were changed into a pale green. He was hiding from the horror named Pansy who clung by his arm whenever she sees him. Shivering with disgust as he saw Pansy flinging herself on some random dude, he shouldered his way through the crowd and leaned against the wall. He was staring the entrancing girl that was hiding in the shadows. He has caught sight of her when she first stepped into the room. The beautiful blue cloak glistened in the dark hall where pumpkins where floating in the air. He observed the girl as she tipped the contents of a drink down her throat. _I hope she can keep her liquor,_ he thought. There is still a long night to go. He boldly strode across the room and bowed elegantly to the young lady. "May I have this dance?" he drawled, offering a hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Longest chapter yet :D I kind of rushed through this one.. I will try to describe more of the ball room later in the next chapter. Thank you to all of those wonderful reviews that encourage me to continue writing :D Luv Y'all. I seem to have forgotten to thank people properly..Here we go :**

**PenguinGirl94**** \- Thanks for you encouraging notes and your eagerness to continue reading :)**

**Me**** – nice username :P….please don't ship Skia and Draco….It is a Dramione. Anyway if we ship Skia and Draco it would be weird, won't it? I mean an eight year old girl..to a guy ten years older….Thanks for the review :)**

**St3phP33l**** – Thanks for your encouragement :D **

"_**Hades anger? What Hades anger? I'll show you the meaning of Hades anger!" As Hades loomed over the quivering form of the students, darkness swirling around him**_

**Hehe….:D Nice catch tho.**

**BlueberryFriday**** \- Thanks for reading my story…**

**latina . raindrop . and. irish. hart**** – I'm sorry if I don't update fast enough…I update very inconsistently :( Sowiieee**

**beaflower114**** – I'm sorry if I don't update fast enough…I update very inconsistently :( Sowiieee**

**AnimeQueenMaya**** – I'm sorry if I don't update fast enough…I update very inconsistently :( Sowiieee**

**Rosie – Thanks for reading**

**PAULA FOREVER**** \- Thanks for sticking to this story.. Love your reviews :)**

* * *

**Other stuff: **

**Ginny:**

**Dress – Her dress is based on this ball gown.**

**Img . diytrade cdimg/809478/7519941/0/1285344947/Strapless_Purple_Taffeta_Ball_Gowns_Prom_Gowns_Evening_ **

**Mask – Her mask is the exact duplicate of this**

**bmorechix . com **

**Draco's mask – the animation is just ugly in this one..but mask is something similar to this**

**www . justposhmasks uploads/products/Mens_masquerade_masks_on_model_SMOKING_ **

**Skia's clothes in the masquerade ball – www . wholesale7 images/201108/goods_img/7849_P_ **

**For the next update. It might be a bit quicker because it is SPRING BREAK IS COMING SOONN. :D Any ideas on what Draco's truth or dare should be next? REVIEW PLEASE. Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Haha...HOLIDAY IS HERE..I will try to update more. I promise. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except Skia**

* * *

**RECAP**

" _He boldly strode across the room and bowed elegantly to the young lady. "May I have this dance?" he drawled, offering a hand.__ "_

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Backtracking….a day or two**_

The room was dark and chilly. The cold grey stone walls of Azkaban cells surrounded a man on the floor. He was huddled on the floor, with rags covering his grimy limbs. If you look closely, you could see the faint pattern of some expensive material that used to be a jacket on that man. His feet and hands were rough with dirt and grim. His once beautifully treated fingernails were now yellow and chipped from labor. His pale face was gaunt and grey, as if he have not eaten for several days. The once silky long light blonde hair now was tattered with blood and dirt. The only thing that was that was left of the once proud man was his eyes, his cold grey eyes full of ambition and anger.

The wooden door to the visiting room creaked open, a bumbling man came in with two guards flanking him. The ragged man in the cell sat up, a glint appeared in his eyes. "Ahh, Good Afternoon, prime minister." He drawled.

The stout man flinched as the ragged man said the words "prime minister".

"Good Afternoon to you. Luc- Mr Malfoy." The stout man said grimly, gesturing for the guards to exit the room, as he continued" How many times do I have to say that I am not the prime minister? I have resigned from that position. You should address Prime Minister Shacklebolt prime minister, not me."

The stout man also sat down on the wooden chair by the door.

"Oh. But you will always be prime minister to me my old friend Cornelius." Lucius Malfoy whispered, a trace of a smirk appearing on his face.

Cornelius Fudge trembled as he met the intense gaze of the prisoner. "I am not you friend Mr. Malfoy." He stammered, sweat was already appearing on his forehead. He gripped the side of the chair with his clammy hands.

A faint smile creeped on to Lucius' face, he was enjoying how his presence have unnerved the trembling man on the opposite side of the bars. "So what brings you hear, Cornelius? Such unfortunate timing."

"Unfortunate timing?" Fudge squeaked. Clearing his throat, he dismissed those words. "We are asking for you cooperation again Mr. Malfoy. As you realized that the dark artifacts—"

"How are my son and wife?" Lucius interrupted.

"They are fine, at least from what I have heard."

"Good. I heard that both my son and wife have been pardoned."

"Yes.. yes..but—" Cornelius said, trying to find his confidence.

"Good. I will be meeting them soon."

"Me-eting them soon?" Fudge was now wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead with his sleeve. "You mean the monthly meetings with your family?"

"Yes.. of course. What else would I have meant?" Lucius said with his unnerving clam voice.

"As I was saying, there are certain dark artifacts in your mansion that the government would like to obtain to investigate. We would like to ask your permission to—"

"But before I continue with this conversation, may I ask why?" Lucius said to the sweating Fudge who was fidgeting nervously with his sleeve.

"It—it is to –to .." Fudge stammered, racking his brains for a proper reason.

"Really, Fudge. Please speak clearly. We don't have all day."

"It is to maintain peace in England. Several neighbors have made complaints about—"

"Peace?" Lucius said in a deadly whisper.

"Yes, peace Mr. Malfoy."

"Peace?" Lucius repeated, this time laughing at the word.

"I—I think that"

"PEACE?" Lucius stood up, his eyes darkening.

"I think that we should calm down an—"

Lucius strides towards the man. Fudge tried to back away as Lucius gripped the bars "PEACE? I HATE THE WORD PEACE. AS I HATE HELL, ALL MUDBLOODS AND YOU!" He spat. Fudge fell down his chair with fright.

"We—we -can continue—this—this conversation next time –when you are calmer." Fudge stammered, adjusting his robes as he stood up. Flashes of green shone through the window on top of the wooden door, but Fudge did not notice them as he was still smoothing out his clothes.

"Next time?" Malfoy said, now in a small whisper.

"Yes..next time." Fudge turned around and was about to open the door, but the door opened first.

"Ah Mr. Parkinson. You are late." Malfoy continued.

Cornelius was shocked, fear shone in his eyes. "Gu—ards?" He squeaked, backing away to the corner.

With a swish of a wand, Lucius was freed from the cell. "As I said Mr Fudge. Such unfortunate timing. Until next time. Good day." Lucius said with a smirk and exited the room, stepping over the two bodies of the Aurors. Fudge cowered in his corner as Mr Parkinson turned to him with a mad glint in his eyes.

* * *

_**Backtracking…the morning of day of the ball**_

Hermione woke up from her nightmare, she was covered with sweat. _I need a shower, _she thought. Rolling off the bed with a groan, she landed with a loud thud on to the floor. _It was always that nightmare_. Hermione opened the door and stumbled down the stairwell to the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she then entered the steaming hot shower. She sighed as she wet her hair with the warm water, trying to clear all of her troubling thoughts from her mind. She massaged her head and groaned again.

After she finished her shower, she quickly dried her body with her thick towel and got dressed. Making her way around the steamy bathroom, she finally found the door and opened it. Glancing at the clock that was hanging above the fireplace in the commonroom she froze._ It's so early. It's only 4:56 in the morning. What. The. Heck._ Drowsiness suddenly consumed her and she flopped on to a poufy silver and green couch. Darkness clouded her vision

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. He was always a light sleeper and some noise had woken him up from his beauty sleep. He knew that once he has been woken up, he can never fall asleep again. _What the fuck woke me up? If I found the source of the noise, I'll fucking destroy it._ He grumpily threw off his covers and stormed out of his bedroom. _It is coming from Grangers room._ With an angry huff, he made his way to her room. He banged open her room and glanced around the messy room. His eyes roamed around the room, searching for the source of the nuisance. His gaze landed on weird version of a clock. It was vibrating and making random beeping noises. He angrily grabbed the annoying item and tried to shut it up. _What the fuck is this stupid muggle contraption?_ Gazing at the random buttons at the back of the clock. After a few minutes of various methods trying to shut it up, he gave up. With a loud yell, he angrily smashed the alarm clock on the wall of the room. _Well that solved the problem. I really need a coffee. _He made his way down the stairs to the common room. _I need to talk about that nuisance with Granger._ _Shit. Where is she? _He looked down at his attire. He was naked except for his boxers. Shrugging he continued his way down the stairs. He turned the corner to the commonroom and slinked to the coffee maker. (another muggle contraption brought by Granger) It was surprisingly fun to use.

"Hmm.. coffee" Draco sipped at his coffee, relaxing at the taste of it. He turned around his body to lean against the table. He saw someone was thrashing on his favorite couch. Putting down his mug, he quickly sprinted to the location. Hermione Granger was thrashing around on the couch, her face contorted in pain. "Granger..GRANGER WAKE UP." He yelled. She was obviously on in a nightmare. He tried to lean in but one of her limbs smacked him across his chest. He quickly climbed on top of her and pinned down her flailing arms and legs. Pinning her wrist above her head, Draco shook her. "Granger wake up… Hermione" Trying to shake her awake.

* * *

_It was dark…so dark. It was the pitch dark in the abyss. Suddenly to shining lights appeared in front of her, blinding her eyes. She was suddenly out of the lights. "No nooo noo. Please" she begged. "Please wake up.."" Please"_

"_Wake up!" A deep voice pierced through her nightmare. "Hermione"_

Hermione woke up with a start. Her eyes came into focus and were met with a cold gaze of a pair of grey eyes.

* * *

She finally woke up. _Thank God she woke up. _Draco gazed in her eyes. He briefly saw a flash of gold in her brown doe eyes. _No. I am just imagining stuff, _he sighed. A wolf whistle from behind snapped to his attention. They both looked at the source of the noise. "Well..well..well.. What do we have here?" Blaise smiled, leaning on the side of the doorway to the stairwell.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe...I back tracked a lot... :P But there are some important stuff here for the plot :D I hope next chapter will explain more about Blaise and Hermione's nightmare and maybe the ball... Is everything understandable..cuz things may get more confusing later on.. Now for the Thank yous :**

**AliceGI****\- Will do. I will try to update quicker.**

**haemaleo88**** \- Thanks for reading :D and REVIEWING :D :D. I will try to develop Skia's character more :D :D :D**

**Fluffmelody - Thanks for you ideas for truths and dare.. :D helped me a lot. I have plans for Blaise..hehehehe well kind of anyway. THANKS FOR REVEWING :D the question about how Skia got to 7th grade will soon be revealed ( i hope..maybe a chapter or two)**

**Guests who reviewed - I have no idea who you are...but THANKS..you guys should log in so I can respond to you... :D THANKS FOR READING AND REVEIWING :D**

**Love all Reviews that come this way :D I hope all questions will be answered soon..ish... Until next time :D :D :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except Skia**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_She finally woke up. Thank God she woke up. Draco gazed in her eyes. He briefly saw a flash of gold in her brown doe eyes. No. I am just imagining stuff, he sighed. A wolf whistle from behind snapped to his attention. They both looked at the source of the noise. "Well..well..well.. What do we have here?" Blaise smiled, leaning on the side of the doorway to the stairwell."_

* * *

Chapter 13

Blushing furiously, they both jumped apart. "Blaise..this is not what you think it is." Draco said, trying to cover up for his previous position. He stood up and walked towards Blaise.

"Oh really. It looked quite different from here." Blaise teased.

"Yes really. I was just stopping her from—" Draco said

"Stopping her from what?" Blaise smiled.

"You and your dirty mind. Stop right there. I was just—"

"OH MY GOD. HERMIONE ARE YOU OKAY?" a shriek interrupted their conversation. They both turned around and saw the youngest of the Weasley clan hugging a crying girl. Hermione eyes were all red, tears freely flowing out of them. Draco was shocked. What was wrong with that girl? She was not like this just a few seconds ago. He raised his hands in defeat as Ginny looked at him.

"This time it is not my fault." He said, backing away up the stairs.

"I know." Ginny said glumly.

_Wait what? Why didn't she come yell at my face? _Draco was seriously confused right now. He was terribly confused but he kept his face straight. Tugging Blaise behind him, he went back into his dorm to let the girls have some private time.

* * *

Hermione grumbled as her head fell off her hand. Propping up herself again, she stared at her favorite spot on the blank wall. She was in one of her classes, Charms to be exact. It was one of her favorite classes but she could not seem to concentrate. Everyone in the class was either chatting with their friends or day dreaming about their date in the ball. Well everyone except for Hermione. Closing her red puffy eyes, she fell asleep on the desk.

_It was so cold…too dark. She shivered as she grasps her thin jacket around her. Where was she? Looking around her surroundings she observed the blurry shapes of trees. As she walked closer she realized it was not a tree. It is a lamp post. I must be really close, she thought. She dragged her heavy stubby legs which was sore from all the walking. Stumbling on a piece of concrete, she tripped and fell on her knees. Ouch. She rubbed the skin that was peeling off her knees from the friction. Pushing herself off the road, she glanced up and before she knew it a huge monster with blinding bright shining coming at her. Shielding herself from the blinding light, she crouched down and waited for the impact, her doom. I'm going to die. Goodbye everyone. She was suddenly pushed away from the headlights of the car. A loud thud was heard as the truck crashed into something. She squinted her eyes at the lump that was in front of the headlights. No. Please No. Please. I beg you. She ran back to the body that now lay on the ground. Dark red blood trickling down from the wounds on his head. No Please Don't leave me. Don't leave me here. She cradled his head on her lap. She did not care about the blood ruining her already dirty white blouse. The truck door opened as a frantic man stepped into view. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged the fallen person on the ground. _

She woke up with a start as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She lazily stuffed her books and quills inside her bag and walked to the doorway.

* * *

Draco stretched and flopped onto his four poster bed. Today was a tiring day of avoiding Pansy who kept nagging and pestering him about the dance. He rubbed his head and his tired brain._ What was wrong with Granger today?_ He was thinking of annoying Hermione for some entertainment but she was not herself today. For example the weird incident in the morning. _Must be going through her Bitch week, _he thought. But it didn't make sense. She was not even concentrating in every single lesson with the know-it-all Granger have its perks and downsides. The downsides are all of Granger's hand waving in the air to get the attention of the professor. The upsides was getting all the good information without researching. Sighing, he sat back up and went to his wardrobe. _Time to get ready for the ball._

Blaise was adjusting his tie and something popped in his mind. He smirked as he thought about Draco's dare. His face turned sad as he remembered his truth.

**_Flashback_**

_"My turn right?" Blaise asked._

_" Yeah. Truth or Dare Blaise?"_

_" Hmmm.. I'll pick.." Blaise frowned. "truth."_

_"WHAT. I thought you will pick dare." Damn it, Draco thought. Let's leave the dare for next time._

_Blaise smirked. He crossed his arms and relaxed on the sofa. He knew that Draco would have thought of a dare._

_Draco grumbled and continued. "So..tell me why are you always crying on December 22? Just before Christmas."_

_Blaise gulped … sneaky Draco…a true Slytherin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began his __fateful __tale._

_"Well seven years ago on December 22nd there was this huge thunder storm." He cleared his thoat._

_"What Zabini is scared of a little thunderstorm?" Draco laughed_

_"Shut up Draco. Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_"Okay please continue."_

_"As I was saying there was this thunderstorm in the night. You need to know that my mother is not a really faithful lady. She slept with these guys that helped and educated me. And after they get married they usually disappear. I was only about 10 years old. So since it was near Christmas. I could not sleep. So I crept around the house and went into my sister's room."_

_"Wait you have a sister?" Draco asked._

_"Yes..just let me continue please? So I crept into my sister's room. She was so cute and she was not even 1 year old. I opened the door into my sisters room and" Blaise gulped, his throat was suddenly very dry."and I saw a man standing over her crib." He started to cry, his shoulders shaking. " He held up a knife and stabbed her in her heart. He killed her." Now tears were flowing freely down his face." There was so much blood. I screamed and that—th-that man leaped out of the window and disappeared. My mother came in to the room seconds after I screamed and saw the disaster that took place. We never spoke of this again but we mourn for my lost sister each year." He sobbed his hands. Draco hesitantly put his arm around Blaise's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry." Draco whispered " I should not have asked you to share it."_

_"She was so tiny Draco. She was just an innocent little girl."_

_"Yes. I know." Draco comforted._

**_End of Flashback_**

He looked into the mirror and saw a silent tear rolling down his cheeks. He hastily wiped it away with his sleeve and plastered a smile on his face.

_"Draco I dare you to find Granger and ask her for a dance before 12."_

The line brought a twinkle in his eyes. _Tonight is going to be epic._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry this one is shorter :/ But at least I updated quicker than before :D Only 1 person recognize the reference from Romeo and Juliet :D I present **Ryokothedemoncaller. **Im so happy that I did the happy dance from Snoopy :) Now time for thank yous:**

**Ryokothedemoncaller**** – I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR RECOGNIZING THE REFERENCE FROM ROMEO AND JUILET. YOU BECAME MY HIGHLIGHT OF THE WEEK**

**AliceGI**** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like my crappy writing :P**

**St3phP33l**** – You saw the ending a mile off…you have good eyes :P Thanks for the REVIEW :D**

**Sicarian14**** – Thanks for your review and your criticism. Will try to develop them more. Please continue reading :D **

**Amber Wilkinson**** \- :D You lift my spirits…A LOT.. :) Glad you enjoy the story. Here is the next chapter :)**

**A reviewer Fluffymelody brought something up. Anyone want some Blaise and Luna in the story or any other sidepairings please tell me :D ****Anyway love ya'll for sticking to my story. The reveal is coming soon..SO SOON :P Please Review and tell me if you like this chapter. Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Haha..sorry for the delay. I have no excuses. Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_He looked into the mirror and saw a silent tear rolling down his cheeks. He hastily wiped it away with his sleeve and plastered a smile on his face._

"_Draco I dare you to find Granger and ask her for a dance before 12."_

_The line brought a twinkle in his eyes. Tonight is going to be epic."_

* * *

Chapter 14

Draco adjusted his robes and looked into the mirror. Combing his hand through his hair, he admired his reflection. Standing before him was handsome boy with ruffled dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Everyone recognizes the platinum blonde hair that he always has gelled up. He wore a green dress robe and a black metallic mask that outline his sharp jawline and his high aristocratic nose. Looking one last time at the stranger in the mirror, he exited his room. He was about to go down into the common room but decide not to. He put his ear on the door of Gragner's dorm. Hearing the shuffling and muffled talking in her room, he mused _Why do girls take such a long time priming themselves up?_ Chuckling softly, he shook his head and headed down into the common room. He met up with Blaise and gave a manly hug as a greeting.

"Looking good." Blaise said, looking up and down at Draco's attire.

"You too, man." Draco nodded

Looking at the clock hanging above the common room fireplace, Blaise gestured to exit the room. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the ball. Imagine all of the good food and the pretty ladies." He chuckled and continued " I bet Granger is already down there."

"No, she is still in her room" Draco blurted out. _Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Now Blaise thinks that I'm checking on Granger every second. _However, Blaise just raised an eyebrow and ignored his comment.

As Draco closed the portrait door, he confidently made his way to the hall. _This is going to be an easy dare. Since I brought Granger's dress, it would be easy to find her during the ball. Blaise made a stupid mistake. _Smirking evilly, he pushed opened the door and entered the ball.

* * *

Hermione crouched in the corner, staring in the wall. This was not good. The nightmare about that night was haunting her thoughts. She rubbed her head, trying to ease the headache that was building up. Hugging the photo close to her body, she rested her head on her knees.

"Come one Hermy. A ball would cheer you up." Skia chirped, tugging on her sleeves.

"I suppose that would help." Hermione sighed and stood up.

_**Thirty minutes later… **_

"Quick! We are going to be late." Skia said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "We are ALREADY late" Ginny grumbled. This was caused anther prank by Skia. For some reason, there was a bucket of gloop that Skia had hidden the archway above the stairs. Skia somehow and forgotten about it and she activated the "trap". She was soon covered by the sticky blob, ruining her dress. Skia was forced to take five baths to wash away the smell of it. At the end, they just grab a shirt. Skia now wore a black dress that reached her knees. It was black with a red hook and a white drawing of a skull on the front. She skipped down the hallway closely followed by Ginny. Hermione was having trouble walking with her heavy dress and the cloak that was flowing onto the floor.

Pushing the heavy wooden doors of the Great hall, they entered the ball. The hall was covered with dim light from the pumpkin heads that was floating in the air. Black drapes hang from flag poles at the side. At one end of the hall was long table of all sorts of bountiful treats and delicacies. Ginny gapped at the decorations as Hermione was dragged away from Ginny by Skia, who was rushing at the candy sections on the table.

"I'll go find Harry. See you later." Ginny called above the heads of the other people that soon blocked Ginny from Hermione's view. Hermione stiffened as he felt a gaze on her. Ever since the war started, she had been more aware of someone following her or staring at her. She turned around, trying to find the person. Tiptoeing, she scanned the crowd and did not seem to find the source of the gaze. She shrugged, _must be my imagination. Don't tell me that I am starting to hallucinate. _As Skia gobbling down the mountains of random candy, Hermione headed towards the drinks. Not wanting to be noticed, she hide in the shadows as she waded around the groups of people. She noticed Harry dancing with Ginny in the middle of the hall. The hall was full of people with every kind of masks which made it impossible to know who was who. She saw a girl who was DJing at the side of the dance floor. The DJ wore a weird flowy dress that had runes painted on its bodice.. She wore a mask that had a lot of holes in it. _That must be Luna_, Hermione thought. Grabbing a random drink from the table, she tipped the contents down her throat. Her throat was dry from all of the crying that she did in the morning. Tonight is going to be a long night.

After only seconds she tipped a second drink, a young man came towards her. _Oh no. Why can't people go find someone else to dance?_ The gentleman had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. _He look like—wait no it can't be. He's dead_. The man took her hand and kissed it lightly. He bowed elegantly and said those dreaded words. "May I have this dance?" he drawled, offering his hand. _What should I say?_

* * *

Draco noticed the battle in her mind that was going on though her eyes. He waited patiently and continued to offer his hand. He was relieved when her tiny hands grasped his. _Yes.. Tonight this witch will be mine. _He led her towards the dance floor that was looked like water. Blue lights lit the vast dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips and started to sway with the slow music. " I'm not really good at dancing." He heard his mysterious woman whisper. "Don't worry" he replied huskily in her ear as he hugged her even more closely. "I'll teach you." Feeling her small hands on his chest, he smiled into her hair. Her hair smelt wonderful, like strawberries and vanilla. He breathed the exquisite smell of her hair and continued to sway to the slow music. He traveled his hands slowly up her back, feeling her skin through the silky material of the cloak. He felt her stiffen in their embrace. "Relax" he breathed, trying to loosen up the tense witch. His witch breathed in a few shaky breathes and exhaled.

Hermione placed her hand on his lean chest as the song continued and wrapped her hands around his neck. _What is with this man and his voice?_ Her body seem to listen to whatever the man said. His arms felt so comfortable…so so comfortable. It seemed as hours of sadness that welled up in her heart faded in their embrace. The song ended too fast. She was about to push away the wizard when he leaned in closer. " Want to dance another?" He whispered huskily in her ear, his hot breath ticking her ears. He did not wait for her reply and whisked her away into the middle of the dance floor.

Draco noticed that his witch needed to relax. He gestured to the DJ to play an upbeat song. The DJ girl nodded and started up a song. He frowned as he heard the beginning of the song. It started with some clapping sounds and a fast beat. _It must be some unknown little band song._ He was about to gesture for another song but he noticed that his witched tensed up again. It was not because of shyness but of excitement. He decided to go along with it.

* * *

**Author Notes: Yup..going to end there. The next chapter will be the reveal :D so get excited peeps :) I'm sorry for the delay and school is starting again sooo…..I hope there might be more time for me to type. The next update may take a week or a bit ****longer to update. Sorry in advance. Now for the Thank you s..**

**Fluffmelody**** \- Thanks for you review :)) The reveal will be in the next chapter….**

_does that someone mione needs to marry is draco?_

**What do you think? This is a Dramione so…maybe…maybe not :) You'll never know until you read it****  
**_and is blaise's sister, skia? or is it ... MIONE?! 'o'_

**Yes. no. maybe so. I dunno :)**

**Whattt only one review…:( If you want the update to be faster, press that review button down there ;) ;) Until next time..Dun DUN DUN!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Hello. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Draco noticed that his witch needed to relax. He gestured to the DJ to play an upbeat song. The DJ girl nodded and started up a song. He frowned as he heard the beginning of the song. It started with some clapping sounds and a fast beat. __It must be some unknown little band song.__ He was about to gesture for another song but he noticed that his witched tensed up again. It was not because of shyness but of excitement. He decided to go along with it.__ "_

* * *

Chapter 15

A small smile tugged the corner of her lips as she continued to sway to the beat. She noticed that her partner seemed confused about the song. _Must be some pureblood or something, _she mused and chuckled as his frown deepened.

_*__ This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold__*_

_No way. This song can't be playing,_ as Hermione heard another of her favorite muggle pop songs booming from somewhere.

_*__ This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces __*_

She started to smile and chuckle. _Yup this is her jam. _The crowd shouted and howled, jumping up and down to the beat. From the slow romantic song, it quickly became a fast, upbeat song.

_*__ Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself I'm so pretty__*_

She started to dance and move to the music. Exaggerating a huge air kiss to her mysterious man on the word "Kiss myself so pretty"

_*__ I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman__*_

Draco pretended to catch her air kiss and put it to his mouth. He was surprised at the changed of his witch, transforming from the shy girl into the sassy hot lady.

_*__ I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man__*_

She sexily touched his lips with a dainty finger and across his jaw. He could feel something stirring down below from her light touch

_*__ I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am__*_

She teasingly mocked him as she seductively swayed her hips at him, showing him that cute ass.

* I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down*

Flashing a sexy smile, the gorgeous beauty walked her fingers slowly up his chest and walked away behind him. Draco's eyes were glued to her body as she strutted deeper into the crowd. Smirking, he followed her as she beckoned him with a finger, biting her bottom lip.

_*__Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot__*_

Dragging her mystery guy between the students, she arrived at the middle of the dance floor. During their slow dance together, they have somehow dance to the edge of the floor. Hermione flipped her flowing hair to a side and did a shoulder move to the beat.

_*__ Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch__*_

She added a sexy hip roll. Using her feet, she did a step touch and kept dancing.

_*__ Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!__*_

Draco began to dance to the beat. He guessed that this was some muggle song but he enjoyed it all the same. In his mind, the only thing that muggles have slight talent in was music. _Just slightly. Just a small little bit of talent. So minuscule that you cannot see with plain eyes._ During the song, his little minx turned around, her back facing him and started to grind against his crotch. It immediately started to stiffen. _Such a bold little vixen_, he thought, enjoying the sensation.

* * *

Hermione continued to dance with the man until to the end of the song. She was not even realizing that she was grinding some else's parts. She was just flowing with the music and the beats booming into her ears. He leaned down to her hair, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. His cologne smelled good, like some spicy mint peppermint. It seemed familiar but she could not pinpoint where she smelt it before. "Let's go sit down for a drink. My mouth is parched, amore mio*" She stiffened as her heart quickened. Flashes of images, appeared in her mind. She gave a small scream and yanked her body away from the warm body. She turned around and ran to the nearest exit, with tears flowing out of her eyes. _No…no no…not that _She hoisted her dress and rushed out, without looking back at the shocked. After banging open a door, she stumbled down a long flight of stairs. Running down another hallway, Hermione pushed open another set of wooden doors. Once she was outside, she crumpled into a small ball and sat down on the grass, sobbing loudly into her knees.

* * *

Draco was shocked as his witch ran away from him. What did he do? Why was that cute little lady running away from such a gentleman? He was sure that he treated her as if he wanted to court her, but what happened? Was it something that he said that made her upset? The small scream that came from her attracted quite a bit of attention from the students in the room, he stood there in the middle of the dance floor without his partner. As people continued this conversation, he quickly followed the fleeing lady. Catching a glimpse of the blue material that whisked away from view, he ran after her. His long legs should have caught up with her easily, but somehow, he could never get close enough to yank her to a stop. _She must have some strong legs hidden in that gown._ Not so far away, he saw a figure crumple on to the ground. He rushed forward, scared that she might have hurt herself. He soon realized that she was crying. Crouching down and wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he comforted her.

"Shh…I'm here. Don't cry"

He never felt this kind of feeling towards another witch before. Usually when he wanted to shag, they just shag with no strings attached. But this girl makes something that have been hidden and locked away in his heart to appear. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continue to weep sorrowfully.

"Tell me what happened dearest." Draco whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N—no it's not you. It-I-It's me. You resemble him so much. He always called me amore mio. " She sobbed, tears making a wet patch on his dress robe.

"Who?" Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her. He just wanted to hold this witch forever and wipe those tears away. _Wait..Malfoy's don't show emotion. Emotions equals weakness._ He was relieved that it was not his fault that she ran away.

"My brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He—he.." hiccupped Hermione

"Shh…take deep breaths. Relax." He rubbed calming circles on her back as he continued to listen to her.

"He—he was older than me about seven to eight years. He was the closest person in my life. One time, someone tried to kidnap me but he rescued me. As we were escaping—we..we"

"Take it slowly, darling. Yes that's it" Draco propped his chin on top of her head. Her breath slowed and her tears started to dry. He gently wiped away her tears with his sleeve and hugged her again.

"I nearly died because of a drunken truck driver. I was in front of the truck then he pushed me away. The next thing I know was that he was on the ground, covered in his own blood." New sobs racked her body as she continued her tale. "He died because of me. He died trying to save me."

"Here." Draco tucked something out of his back pocket and stuffed it in her hand. "Use this to wipe the tears away."

Hermione looked down at what her mystery man gave her. She dabbed the corner of her eyes with the silk handkerchief. Gesturing for him to take the handkerchief back, she held it up. He slowly brought his hand out and wrapped it around hers, closing the open palm around his handkerchief.

"No. You keep it. I think you need it more than me." He smirked.

They sat in silence beside the lake for about an hour, looking at the sky above them and enjoying their embrace. The night sky was so beautiful today. A full moon peeked behind tow clouds as the starts twinkled in the distance. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Wanna go back in side and get some refreshments?"

"Sure."

They entered back into the noisy ballroom. Draco sat down on the red comfortable loveseat that was leaning against a wall. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She hesitantly sat down, as Draco accioed some fire whiskey and a plate of fruits from the table. He plucked one of the grapes and fed it to her. They kept talking about happier things as the ball continued, relaxing in each other's presence.

* * *

After another two hours or so, Hermione looked up at the watch. Squinting her eyes to see the numbers on the clock, her vision blurred because of the cups of alcohol she consumed. She gasped as she recognizes the time; it was already 11:56! _What happens if my identity was revealed? Would he not like me because I am Hermione Granger the mudblood, because he is obviously a pureblood? What should I do?, she panicked._ Her mysterious man stiffened a bit, as if he sensed that she was panicking.

"Relax, my pretty lady. Relax." He whispered. You could see that he was kind of drunk as his head tittered and tottered from side to side. "Relax."

warm in the kiss, so she enthusiastically kissed back. He slanted his mouth over hers to deepen their kiss. Reveling in the electrical kiss between them, she jumped when his tongue entered her mouth. It explored every crevice and every nook in her mouth, memorizing it. Their tongues battled for dominance, tangling in each other. The kissed ended with a pop as they both ran out of breath. Slightly panting, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. She was about to lean in for another kiss when she was yanked on to the floor.

"YOU CRAZY SLUTTY BITCH!" a girl screeched as she slapped Hermione right across her face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hehe…srry I lied before :( I thought that I could be able to write the reveal in this chapter but…couldn't fit it in. I do not want the chapter to be so long because all of my other ones were shorter. Sorry to disappoint you again :/ Anyway longest chapter yet :D**

**Song: "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft Bruno Mars**

***amore mio – Italian for "my love" **

**Now for the Thank yous :**

**St3phP33l - Hehe….:P sorry this chapter is not the reveal. Now you know who Hermione thought Draco was :D**

**PenguinGirl94 – You are a smart smart smart smart smart smart human. (Wait now it sounds that I'm an alien..oops :P) It is kind of like that but kind of not at the same time. But you guessed it. Not fair..:( Nice brain, can I borrow it :D**

**Amber wilkinson – Thanks for loving my story. It so fun to read your reviews :D**

**This time I promise promise promise that the next chapter will be the reveal :D Cross my heart. Hope to die. Poke a needle in my eye. Until next time :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Hey there peeps. How are you doing? This time it is a fast update. YAY. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_The kissed ended with a pop as they both ran out of breath. Slightly panting, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. She was about to lean in for another kiss when she was yanked on to the floor._

"_YOU CRAZY SLUTTY BITCH!" a girl screeched as she slapped Hermione right across her face."_

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione's vision blurred as she hit the floor. The impact of the crash made her feel dazed and disoriented. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, but before she can get a good look at her attacker, she was slammed on to the wall. Her head snapped back and hit the stone walls hard. Spots danced in her eyes, as she slid down the stone wall, crumpling into a ball.

"YOU WHORE, HE IS MINE. YOU HEAR ME? MINE!"

Hermione felt her attacker kick her in the stomach. Protecting herself from the kicks and punches, she curled into a ball. _Where is my wand? Where is it?_ She tried to fumble for it but she remembered that she left it in her dorm. She howled in pain as a particular nasty punch slammed into her jaw. She was sure to have a bruise there. _Crap, what should I do? Someone please save me. Please. _Her vision blackened as she started to lose conscious.

* * *

Draco rushed forward, trying to protect his witch but he was pinned down by two huge men. _Crabbe, Goyle, those two fuckers._ He struggled to free himself but they were too strong. His wand was in his side pocket. If he could only reach a bit further. Crabbe and Goyle was not the smartest people you could meet but they were strong. Muscles bludge in their arms and chest, making them look really big. He could hear his witch scream in pain as her attacker continued to assault her. I need to get to her. Protect her. He kept struggling to free himself. _Would somebody in the crowd come and help them?_

* * *

Pansy was having her time of her life, kicking the little slut and inflicting pain. _Stupid bitch, she should have thought before touching stuff that was mine. _She could see that the witch was starting to lose conscious. Smiling evilly, she continued her assault. _You deserved it you whore, trying to take him away from me_. But before she can strike one more blow to finish the fainting witch. She could not move her body. _What the heck? _She turned her gaze around and looked into the small crowd that the commotion has attracted. Standing fearlessly in front of it was a little girl dressed in a casual black dress. _Stupid kids, they don't know their place._ Pansy whipped out her wand and started to advance towards the kid. Before she could mutter a spell, her wand flew out of her hand, and she was frozen again.

"You shouldn't do that, Miss Pugkinson." The kid said, pointing at her in a threatening way. "It's not nice to disrespect those who are superior to you."

"Who is superior to me, you stupid kid? What would you even do?" Pansy sneered. Even though she did not have a wand, her size could easily overpower the little child. She charged at the child but was suddenly hoisted up into the air. She was flung left and right, flying around the hall. Now all of the attention of the people in the room was on the flying Pansy, dancing above their heads. Soon, Crabbe and Goyle joined her in the air. _What kind of spell is this?,_ Pansy thought. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, LITTLE TWIT!" She yelled, while soaring around the pumpkins. Some of the pumpkins crashed into them, while they were gliding through the air.

"Now now, missus, it's rude to call bad names at people. Surly your parents should have taught you that." Mocked the child, flicking her hands once again.

Dripping with pumpkin bits, they were hung on the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS, FUCKING LITTLE BITCH." The furious Pansy screeched. The little kid removed her mask, revealing her identity. It was that little Thanatos kid. The kid just stuck out her tongue and turned away from the trio on the chandelier. "WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE TWIT, I AM SUPERIOR TO Y—" a silencing spell made her unable to yell anymore.

* * *

Draco was suddenly released from the death grip of his ex-bodyguards. He glanced around at the little kid in front of the crowd, using her fingers to make Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, fly through the air. He could hear her giggle with laughter ,as the enraged Pansy crashed into the million pumpkins heads floating in the ceiling. _Wait what? She does not have a wand?_ He glanced at the little fingers of the kid again. It was unmistakable the cheeky little Skia. _Where did she learn this powerful magic? It was wandless magic for goodness sake. Even Volde—the Dark Lord had trouble of using it on complicated spells. _He quickly turned his attention on the crumpled girl on the floor. Some of the people in the crowd were already lifting her to settle on a more comfortable spot. He squeezed himself through the crowd to find his witch. He took the wounded girl from the arms of some other students and set her on the red loveseat where they sat. He pulled out his wand and did a few healing charms. He learned a few during the war, trying to heal his wounded mother a couple of times after a severe beating from Lucius. He brushed away a few strings of hair that stuck on her face. He gently stroked her red cheek, trying to soothe it._ Please wake up._ He kissed her on her forehead. It was a soft comforting kiss. The clock in the hall struck twelve. Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! He could see the mask of the unconscious witch starting to disappear, as if it melted into thin air. Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! He reached up and combed his platinum blonde hair, it was no longer charmed.

Dong! Dong! Dong! Her eyes fluttered open, then widened in shock. Just as the last dong sounded around the hall with some gasps and shouts of astonishment, the whole hall blackened. Draco looked around in shock. _Why had the hall blacken out? Was it some sort of prank?_

It was as if a huge wind had blown all of the candles out. Screaming and shouting was heard as the hall filled with chaos. Some of the more intelligent people did a quick _Lumos_, igniting the hall with little sparks. The hall was suddenly filled with an eerie green light, lighting up the lamps on the walls one by one. Heads turned as the large wooden doors creaked open. Two muscular men dressed in black armor stood in view of the light. They had black metal helmets with a row of red feathers sticking out on top (A/N: Imagine a roman helmet). On their shoulders was two shining silver skull crests that attached the black billowing cloak with the chest plate. They were holding two staffs with green fire on top. They bowed as another figure came into view. He came in view with a hood on his head. He could have been easily mistaken as a dementor since you could see nothing but black, except for the fact that he had legs and does not have the despair effect. Without even a glance at the gaping crowd, he turned around and bowed. The guards standing by the side bowed again, this time lower than before. Another figure came into view. He was pale with frightening golden eyes and pitch black hair. He seemed about 40ish, but was oddly handsome. A black toga wrapped around his body, clipped on by a golden skull pin. In his hand, there was some sort of a staff with a U-shaped horns at the top. Everyone shivered as he entered. There was something with this man that made their neck hair stand on end. A deep baritone voice sounded in the silence, "That was quite an entrance, wasn't it?" A cold smile flashed across his face, showing is pearly white teeth. Since no one answer, he continued " How about I'll introduce myself first. Hmm? How that's sound?" It was as if he was some sort of host, hosting a variety show or some television program. He flung his coat around himself, green flames licked the floor, engulfing the man. Everyone gasped at the stranger in the fire. The green fire vanished as quick as it appeared, revealing the same man nothing was burned. "Baboom! The name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are you doing?" He winked at a nearby girl and did a finger gun with both hands and made a clicking sound. Silence consumed the atmosphere again. Ignoring the awkward silence in the hall, he rubs his hands together, as if he was a kid on Christmas Day.

"So..has anyone seen my daughter?"

* * *

**Author's Notes : I know the beginning was not much of a fight scene..but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of a reveal…somehow…maybe not really…ish**

**Some wonderful people reminded me to accredit stuff :P**

_"PEACE? I HATE THE WORD PEACE. AS I HATE HELL, ALL MUDBLOODS AND YOU!"__ – Tybalt, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. _

**Well…except for the mudblood part. It should be Montague :D**

"_I think you need it more than me." – Lucy, the Witch the Lion and the Wardrobe._

**I'm not sure if the book have this line but I'm sure that it was in the movie :D**

"_Baboom! The name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are you doing?" – Hades, Hercules by Disney_

**Now for the Thank yous:**

**St3phP33l**** – Now you know who the girl is :D**

**mssweetychessgir**** \- Thanks for reminding me about accrediting.**

**glazedwater**** – Yay..Keep reading**

**AliceGI**** \- :D**

**How are you guys liking the story? The sassy Hades? PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL DIE AS A HAPPY HUMAN. :D See that button below..please click it. Until next time :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: Haha…sorry this update was kind of slow…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_The green fire vanished as quick as it appeared, revealing the same man nothing was burned. "Baboom! The name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how are you doing?" He winked at a nearby girl and did a finger gun with both hands and made a clicking sound. Silence consumed the atmosphere again. Ignoring the awkward silence in the hall, he rubs his hands together, as if he was a kid on Christmas Day._

_"So..has anyone seen my daughter?"__"_

* * *

Chapter 17

_**Few seconds before…**_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and started into the ice blue eyes. Her heard ached from the assault. She looked around her surroundings, noticing three idiots hung themselves on the great hall chandelier._ Drunk kids…Should never have firewhiskeys during a ball. I should make sure that it won't happen again. _She gazed up and her vision finally came into focus. Distance bells were heard as she stared into her mystery man's face._ He looks so gorgeous, so loving. If we could be like this forever… Oh no. The bells!_ She felt her mask magically fading and her hair changing back into the same color. It must be 12. She watched in horror as Draco Malfoy's face came into view. The kind loving man that was her date for the ball suddenly turned into a stuck up Slytherin jerk. _Shit, this is like a Cinderella movie turned backwards. A dream becoming a nightmare. Crap, he will recognize me as the mudblood Granger_ _and laugh at me for being so trusting. Now he have another thing to tease me about. _She groaned at her stupidness._ Why, why, why did she have to tell him? Stupid. Stupid Hermione. _She wanted to bang her head on a wall. She started stood up and started to run away from the man. Gasps of astonishment was heard when the hall went black. _Good, now I can return to the dormitories under the cover of darkness. _She picked up her speed as she weaved around the crowds of people, exiting the hall through the side door. Her heels made a clopping noise while she fled from the ballroom. _What have I done? What have I done? _She scolded herself for showing weakness to an enemy. She ran and ran and ran until she was exhausted. She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She was about to walk back to the Head dorms, but a hand wrapped around her lips and her waist and whisked her into a dark alcove.

* * *

"So..has anyone seen my daughter?" spoke Hades in his gruff voice. The hall was so silent that anyone could hear a pin drop. Harry narrowed his eyes as him. He waved his wand dangerously. "Who are you? Why are you here—"

"DADDY!" a loud squeal was heard from the back of the hall. All the heads in the hall turned to see Skia running towards the dark duo at the door. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into his arms. No one expected that the little girl would know such spooky men. Instead of jumping into Hades' arm, she was hugging the man next to him, the one that was covered in a black cloak. The man in the black hood, ruffled her hair affectionately. She turned her head, and dipped her head in greeting to the death god. "Hello, my lord. I found her. Follow me." She flashed a cute smile at Harry and disappeared in green flames with the rest of the crew. The crowd gapped in shock and yells of horror brought the professors running into the hall.

* * *

Hermione screamed but the hand muffled it. Her back touched something strong and lean. A man's body. "Shh..It's me." A deep husky voice whispered in to her ear, gently blowing her long hair. She stiffened, recognizing the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Why were you running away from me, milady? We are not finished yet." He gently ran his elegant finger down the side of her cheek.

"Get away from me Malfoy." She kicked him in the shin and ran off. Malfoy let go with a howl of pain, but quickly ran after her. She was running to the portrait of the Head's dorm as fast as possible. It was so close. She whispered the password and ran in, turning her head to look back at Draco who was catching up behind her. She was not watching her step as crashed into the couch and tumbled onto the ground.

* * *

Draco was a few steps away from her and as she tumbled down, he used his seeker's reflects to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Get away from me you stupid ferret." She struggled in his arms. He gently placed her on the sofa. She was about to kick him again when he kissed her again. He licked her soft lips and massaged it with his tongue. Her kiss was so intoxicating, as sweet as nectar. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was deepening the kiss. A flash of green interrupted them and Draco was thrown far away from the girl.

"Get away from her you insolent boy." A gruff voice said to him. He was about to get up and duel with the hooded intruder but was grabbed roughly by two other men. He was pinned up against the wall with his arms by his side. Another flash of green flames erupted in the middle of the room, making the witch in the shining silk cloak fall back in shock. In the middle of the common room appeared a man. The figure sat on a high black throne that was rugged and metallic, yet elegant. He had golden eyes with pale high cheek bones. Beside him was two Roman like soldiers, carrying staffs with green fire billowing at the end. A cold chill filled the tense atmosphere as they sat in silence. _What are these men doing in the Head common room?_, Draco thought as he struggled against his captors.

* * *

_Death Eaters_. Hermione thought and tried to scramble away from the burned carpet.

She looked up in shock to see a hooded man staring down at her, his face was obscure in the hood. Surprisingly, he stared at her with creepy violet eyes and bowed towards her. "Happy Birthday, my child," said the man sitting on the high throne with his cape cascading beside him. "By the way, I am your father, Hades, Lord of the Dead." He flashed Hermione a shining grin, one that might best Gilderoy Lockhart's.

"So here is your birthday present." He snapped his fingers and a black box appeared on her lap. Hermione was still in shock as the portrait door open again and Professor Snape strode in. "Ah. Miss Granger. Mr Hades. There is much to talk about." He gestured behind him as Mr and Mrs. Granger hesitantly walked into the room. "Mom, Dad." Hermione ran into the open arms of her parents. Hades smile quickly disappeared as he glowered at the muggle couple that appeared in the doorway, stealing that attention of his daughter away from him. He crossed his arms and pouted, wrinkling his handsome glowing face with a frown. "Hi honey, how is school?" Mr Granger asked as they were greeted by the warm hug of their daughter. Hades glowered at the happy trio by the corner, happily chatting about life. _I mean what so nice to chat about life. Death is a better subject..duh.. There is so much to talk about death like how many ways you can die or what you would do in the after life. THERE IS NOTHING GOOD TO TALK ABOUT LIFE._, Hades fumed in his throne, angrily gripping his pale hands filled with metal rings. With his other hand, he bit his favorite skull ring that was on his index finger. It symbolizes his power, his glory and his lordship over the underworld. At the end, he just could not take it anymore. He stood up, his black hair lit up in red flames, his whole face changing from the white pale to flame red. Even his black toga was burning "JUST SHUT UP OKAY." The whole room looked at him in shock., His flames died down as fast as it appeared. "Yes…yes..I'm chill.I'm cool." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mr Hades, could you—" Snape started to say

"WHAT!" He yelled. Flames erupting once again.

"Could you kindly release my godson." Still in his calm Snape composure.

"Ya..sure whatever.." His flames disappeared again. He snapped his fingers and the guards release Draco from the wall. Draco fell down, coughing and gasping for air.

Suddenly a tiny red devil-like creature popped in front of the throne. It bowed deeply at his feet. "Your darkness, the fates approach."

Hades head erupted in flames for the third time, this time hotter and bigger than before. It was as if his whole body was on column of red flame. "WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know. I know. This one was a short chapter. I apologise. There was not much to say in this chapter. I actually had a writers block. IT was kind of hard for me to try let Hades reveal the truth. It was mind boggling. I just froze for ten minutes trying to type that section. Sorry. The next chapter will explain everything out….I promise. I know you might very super confused on what just happened. I'm sorry if anything went crazy or weird in the chapter. Please continue reading :D Now for the thank yous:**

**AmazingMac32**** – Thanks for reading my wonderful story that have a lot of plot holes and bad grammer . Not to mention slow updates :P Glad you enjoyed it. Hermione left her wand upstairs because she was expecting a ball, I mean what kind of bad things would happen in a ball? Right? :D**

**Karkontrolyn**** – Thanks for the review. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING:D**

**Peguinunicorn9937**** – Glad you liked my story. Sorry that my updates are so slow :P**

**ravengail**** – Thanks for reading. Let's just say that the song "uptown Funk" was already created or the time line has changed or smth.. I dunno :P**

**glazedwater**** \- Don't stop loving it :)**

**BlazingLuna**** – Don't lose my story….nooo Thanks for the review XD**

**haemaleo88**** \- :D Thx for reading my lovely story**

**Beccax95**** \- I like your brain, can I lend it for my exams :D Keep guessing. You'll know the answers when you see them. Wait and see :D**

**Guests – dude you guys shud login so I can say thank you personally :D**

**LadyBookworm80**** \- Thanks for the review**

**PenguinGirl94**** \- Yes and Yes to both Questions…**

**St3phP33l**** \- :D**

**Emz6347**** – Who is Skia? Wait and see. I think it will be revealed in the next chapter or so….maybe lemme check again**

"_WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" – Hades, from Hercules_

**LOVING YOUR REVIEW PEEPS :D Keep Reading and Reviewing. Until next time :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: Hehe…sorry it was kind of late. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

**RECAP**

" _"Your darkness, the fates approach."_

_Hades head erupted in flames for the third time, this time hotter and bigger than before. It was as if his whole body was on column of red flame. "WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"__ "_

* * *

Chapter 18

As soon as Snape came in and announced the arrival of the muggle parents, Draco was shocked. _Wait what? She is Granger? How can she be Granger? It can't be. Granger does not look like that? _He observed the girl on the couch.

Hades was fuming at his servant. He was so angry that he kicked the little guy and sent him flying across the room. He slumped back on his black throne, his flames disappearing with his anger. He looked up and saw that nearly all of the people in the room were gapping at him.

Snape cleared his throat, interrupted the tense silence in the atmosphere. "We need to take care of our business first. As you might know, Miss Granger, you are adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Granger here." He gestured to muggle couple hugging Hermione on the couch. "And your real parent is Mr Hades." He gestured to the man slouching on the throne. "So..today is—" Snape was soon cut off by Hades.

"You speak too slow, mortal." Then he put on a flashing smile and turned his gaze on Hermione. Hermione shrunk back as she met his golden eyes. She could not see anything in those eyes, no love, no warmth. Only hate, anger and death was in his eyes. There was a small maniac glint in his eyes, making him seem like a madman. "So I am your real father, instead of those pesky mortals, and today is your inheritance day. It is your 18th birthday!" He flashed another winning smile at everyone. "And you need to come back with me to the underworld and live there."

Hermione jumped out from her couch and started to argue.

"Wait. I can't do that Hade-father, I want to stay with my family and my friends." Her adoptive parents held her tightly.

"I AM YOUR FAMILY." His hair slightly aflame. Hermione shrunk back in fear of this odd god. "My task is done for now. You are coming with me and no questions asked.

"But—" Hermione stuttered, trying to argue with him.

"No Buts, lady. Now off we go before those grannies come in."

He stood up from his throne and was about to grab Hermione but a blinding flash of blue light flashed in the room. Three old ladies appeared with a puff and sat down on a rocking chair, all three of them was knitting a huge sock. screeching raspy voice was heard from one of them. "Oi sonny, leaving so quickly? Now give your mama a kiss." Hades made a disgusted face before sitting back on his throne, rubbing his temple._ Now the fates are here and they are going to mess stuff up, like every time._ The first lady had a huge ball of yarn on her lap, some of the strings were wrapping around her body. She had a kindly face with cute wrinkles and bright twinkling eyes. (A/N: Ever heard of cute grandmas?)She seemed to be those grandmas that would read you bed time stories or bake goodies for you. The woman in the middle had thick glasses on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a blue shawl around her shoulders and she was knitting the sock. The last fate was stern. She was like a old version of McGonagall but more gaunter and hollow. She has a pair of scissors in her hands and was twirling it around the handle. She looked around the room in amazement, as if she just noticed that there was an audience. The one with the twinkling eyes gasped as she saw Hermione and dashes across the room. " Look at her sister, she so pretty." She grasped Hermione's cheek with her wrinkled hands and looked into her chocolate eyes. Now all three grandmas was busy fawning over Hermione. Hermione made a face as they grabbed and pinched her face.

Draco was holding in his laughter as soon as he saw Granger's face. She looks so cute with her face scrunched up. Hehee.. He let out a chuckle which caused the three old ladies to stop and stare at him. He tried to cover it up with a cough but they kept staring at him. Awkward tension filled the room.

Hades finally bored of everything sighed and looked around the room. He observed the gold and red linings that were on the wall and he surveyed the room. "This room style sucks." He observed the red and green plastered on the wall with a grimace. "Might need to change that." He whispered to himself. Breaking the tension in the air , he cleared his throat to get the attention of the people in the room. "As I was saying, we need to go home now." He extended his hand towards Hermione who shrunk into the couch. "Come on.." He wiggled his hands impatiently in the air. One of the fates, the one with the glasses, hobbled towards him. In a raspy voice, she said "Now, now sonny. She has a choice remember." Hermione's eyes lit up hopefully. Hades just grumbled and stood up. "Fine you old cows! I'M LEAVING! But I'll be back" He was in flames….again. Turning his cold gaze at Hermione, he gave another blinding smile and declared." I bid thee farewell, my daughter. Good day." And with another flash of green, Hades his two guards, and the three grannies disappeared again, leaving the hooded man in front of the small crowd. Hermione burst into tears as her parents hugged her tightly. Feeling that he was not supposed to be there in the common room, Draco started to shuffle towards the stairs. He was stopped by his godfather. "What?" he whispered. "Don't tell anyone about this. This is top secret." Snape said gruffly. Draco just nodded and scurried back into his dorms. Sometimes, his godfather is kind of scary and intimidating. Once he was in his dorms, he slammed his doors shut and flopped on to his silk satin bed. I_ still can't believe that Granger was that pretty black-haired girl._ He hopped on to his bed and started to read his favorite book.

* * *

_**Back in the common room…**_

Hermione hugged her parents on the couch and cried. _What was happening to her life?_

"Honey," Her father called her. "Calm down."

"Is-is-is it true? Am-am I- I-I ad-adopted?" Hermione sobbed on the shoulder of her mother.

"Yes, dear." Came the reply from her honey-voiced mother. She patted sympathetically on Hermione's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we promised that we won't keep secrets. Mommy, Why?" She kept burying her head into her adoptive mom's shoulder.

"Because we did not dare to tell you. We were scared that if we told you then you would have hated us forever." Her father replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The atmosphere was really awkward for Snape so he started to scoot towards the portrait door.

"I HATE YOU NOW! YOU SOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER! Now I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT HORRID MAN." With that she stormed upstairs and left the depressed couple.

"What have we done?" Mr Granger whispered. With tear-brimmed eyes, they exited the common room with Professor Snape. Snape opened the portrait as the couple went out to the Great Hall. Before he left, Snape nodded to the hooded man left in the common room. "Mr. Thanatos." Then Snape also left the room.

* * *

Hermione banged open the door and stormed into the bathroom. She wiped her red eyes with her sleeves and washed her face. As she looked up into the mirror, she screamed. Standing in the mirror was a different girl, someone that was not Hermione Granger. She had long sleek black hair with silver highlights and golden eyes. Above her left eyes were silver markings etched on her eyebrow. Her skin was pale, even paler than Malfoys. She stared into her reflection and screamed. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

Her head hurts like hell as her eyes fluttered open. She was so comfortable, her bed was so soft. The silk fabric on the her comforter felt so nice. Wait..she does not have silk comforter. She opened her eyes in fright and glanced at her surroundings. Around her was a green silk comforter and the room was decorated with green and silver items. She squirmed around the bed, trying to free herself from the tangled blanket. What was that? It was hard and warm. She turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. She glanced down and saw that he was naked. _Why am I here? _She screamed inside her head. As she was panicking, she did not notice that two silver orbs opening and staring at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe..how was this. I had a bit of trouble writing this down but it was fun at the end. Like it? Don't like it? :D There might be some typos, cuz i did not actually proof read this. I just wanted to update so much :P Now for the thank yous:**

**glazedwater - LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING :D Glad you get my lame jokes. Some of my friends thinks that I am just plain lame :P**

**Pandora Darkshadow - Here you gooooo, the next update :D**

**Karkontrolyn – was this chapter short too? I thought that the chapter last time was long :P Oops..**

**Amber wilkinson – I guess this story won't end for a while. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. Now the reveal is revealed to Hermione, it will really start. There are still some parts that are not revealed yet soo…I dunno. Glad you liked it :D**

**Guest – dude whoever you are, sign up so I can thank you….. Yup the idea just popped up in my head :D**

**Fluffmelody - Is Hades jolly now ? Skia's parts is still not revealed yet…maybe the next chapter. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I LOVE YOU SO DUNT HATE ME..otherwise I will feel sad :( It was not Hades who bashed Draco, it was Mr. Thanatos, Hades' right hand man. FYI Thanatos = Death :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT :D Until next time :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Yay. Right on time :D Hope you like this, Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia who belongs to me.**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_What was that? It was hard and warm. She turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. She glanced down and saw that he was naked. __Why am I here? __She screamed insid__e__ her __h__ead. As she was panicking, she did not notice that two silver orbs opening and staring at her.__"_

* * *

Chapter 19

Hermione's eyes refocused and saw the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

"AH! Get away from me!" With one mighty kick, she sent him sprawling on the carpet floor of the dorm. She shielded her eyes from his "naked" body.

"What the fuck was that for?" He groaned, hastily rubbing his throbbing leg. He started to move towards Hermione but she kept squealing and kicking him away. "Why am I here? Wear some clothes could you?" She squealed kicking him away from the bed with the bed covers, but shielding herself from the brain-scaring view of his body.

"What are you talking about? I am wearing clothes?" He gestured the bottom half of his body. She froze and peeked between her fingers. She gazed at his sculpted body, his abs on his abdomen. Shifting her eyes downwards, she saw that he was not wearing any pants.

"Leave. Get out of my room. Oh my Gosh, Malfoy, don't you have the decency to put on actual clothes rather than just boxers?" She sighed.

"Is this what I get from helping you out? Next time if you faint, I am just going to leave you there. By the way, boxers are clothes." He rolls his eyes and hastily grabbed his Slytherin button-up shirt. With a loud huff, the blond boy marched out of the dorm, banging the door close behind him. Hermione removed her hand and started to look around her dorm. _Wait, this is not my dorm. _It was all silver and forest green. _Crap. This is Malfoy's dorm._ She flew down the stairs and tried to catch up with Malfoy. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs to the dorms, she saw a glimpse of Malfoy who was storming out of the common room. Before she could take another step, someone wrapped their arms around her mid-waist. She looked down and saw a smiling Skia. "Good Morning, Skia. How was the ball?" She affectionately ruffled the kid's raven black hair. She sighed, deciding to give up chasing the blond git. Plopping down on one of the poufy couches in the Heads common room, she stretched and combed her hand through her smooth hair. _Wait smooth? _She grabbed one of the hanging stands of hair and stared at it. Immediately, her face paled. _So yesterday was not a nightmare. What should I do? Am I a dead being? Do I really need to follow Hades back into the underworld? _She was lost in thought on what to do. "Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, come here!" It brought her out of her reverie, as two little hands grasped her clasped hands on her lap. " I want you to meet someone." She was dragged upstairs again and into Skia's room. Skia's room was filled with vibrant colors of red, green, blue and purple. As soon as she stepped into the room, she felt a small bounce in her wake. With every step inside the room, the bounce in her wake began to grow. It was a bouncy castle, she laughed. Typical Skia. Hermione was enjoying the sensation of the bouncy castle room before she was dragged and bounced into another direction. In the corner of the large room was a hooded man standing against the wall. His dark presence made the hair on her neck tingle and stand on end.

"Hermy, this is my dad. My real dad" Skia gestured to the hooded man. Hermione frowned and started to fall back into deep thought.

"Princess, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm Mr. Thanatos. You would know me better as Death" A smooth angel-like voice spoke from the shadow of the hood.

"Skia I thought you were an orphan?"

"No I'm not. I was actually from the underworld." She admitted sheepishly staring at her toes. " I was sent by my Lord to help you."

"But—" Hermione began to counter.

"Princess," Death interrupted. "please let me explain thoroughly. I believed that my Lord left in haste yesternight. You are indeed the sole heir to the underworld. You are the daughter of Hades, Lord of Wealth and Death, and Persephone, the Lady of Spring. You were given birth on the All Hallow's Day, the day where the Deathly Hallow began, eighteen years ago. I guess that you would know this day better as Halloween. Persephone always loved the living world, so she sent you to live in this world to experience events that you would never be able to experience in the underworld. Hades did not want that but agreed to this proposition. As a compromise she agreed to Hades that after your eighteenth birthday, you are supposed to go back into the underworld to rule over the land. But the Fates have been kind to you and they allowed you to have a choice." He handed Hermione a piece of parchment. It read:

_You, Hermione, princess_

_Of underworld, must_

_Find an equal in this world, to_

_Live with the living. White_

_And clean his blood must be, who you_

_Must marry by the solstice._

_Of all the spells he may have_

_Cast, none shall be of joyce_

_And last of all, he must pass and_

_Rise again from_

_Death_

" You are to find and marry your soulmate by the before next year's summer solstice. If you do not, you will be forever bind to the underworld. Inside this parchment there are clues to help you find you soul-mate. By marrying him, you have tied an anchor to the world of living so that you will be able to live here. Skia here, my daughter, was sent her to keep you safe and guide you until your eighteenth birthday. That is why she will be leaving you tonight."

"But why does she—" Hermione spluttered.

"As for you changed appearance, this is now your natural state. Our dear Lady of the underworld has put a glamor on you when you were sent here It was to hide you from the eyes of those who want to take advantage of your powers. Here" He handed her the velvet box that was given to her yesterday by Hades as a birthday present. "This is really important. Do not lose this. There are instructions written inside on how to use your present."

"I still think.."

"Princess, I know that you have a lot of questions, but I think that you should first fill your stomach with food. I can hear it growling. Good day my lady." He bowed and disappeared in poof of green flames.

Hermione stared in shock at what just happened. Now everything made sense…ish. Her head began to swim, trying to fit all the information that she just received.

"Oh dearie." She heard Skia say as her world turned to black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry this one is kind of short :( Saving the best for later..hehehe..I hope this explains most of your questions. Sorry there are not a lot of Dramione action in this :P There are some parts that you still might be confused on. Review to ask me :D Now for the Thank yous: ( I forgot where I thanked until soo…bear with :D)**

**glazedwater**** – You don't think I'm lame. Thx so much :D I know Hermione is so pretty. She will be always pretty in my mind ;)**

**Pandora Darkshadow**** \- fans what fans? :D I think that it is necessary to give attention to them since they are the ones supporting me ;) Now you are one too :D I did no use the Fates from Hercules since they were so…gnarly. They seemed weird so ..hey.. :D Thx for Reviewing **

**StrawberryCosplay**** \- Mean…me? Nooo :P I know..it was intentional**

**Amber wilkinson**** – Yay :D**

**Guest**** – dude seriously…how many times do I need to say it. LOG IN SO I CAN THANK YOU PREOPERLY :( LOVE YOU BTW :D**

**ravengail**** – great idea..gonna use it and dedicate to you :D Keep reading my writing :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE YOU ALWAYS. Until next time :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: Haven't updated for awhile..:( Sorry. I was busy. Welcome back peeps. Ready for some action? Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for the character Skia, who belongs to me**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Hermione stared in shock at what just happened. Now everything made sense…ish. Her head began to swim, trying to fit all the information she just received_

"_Oh dearie.." She heard Skia say as her world turned to black."_

* * *

Chapter 20

Draco grumpily paced up and down the carpeted floor. _Stupid witch,_he grumbled kicking the wall with his foot. _Fuck. That hurts._ He rubbed his aching toes, standing unsteadily on his other foot. He heard a deep chuckle coming from the man on the couch. Draco just growled at his laughing friend and flopped next to Blaise. Blaise kept laughing and started to pound on Draco's back.

"Will you STOP THAT?", Draco huffed, struggling to hold a Blaise in hysterics up.

"I can't stop Draco. This incident is so freaking funny." Blaise wiped a tear of joy from the corner of his eye. "I can't believe you walking around in Hogwarts in just your boxers."

"It was a MISTAKE. Okay?. A fucking mistake." Draco threw his hands up in the hair, emphasizing the word. "And it was not even my fault that I walked out in boxers. It was that stuck-up, annoying, Herm—."

Blaise leaned in with interest.

"Oh, never mind what I said. It WASN'T MY FAULT." Draco stood up, fuming at his friend.

"Chill out, dude." Blaise dropped his smile, sensing that he was about to cross the line. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

Without any warning, Skia tumbled down the stairwell leading to the dormitories, interrupting the bromance happening in the common room. Arms flailing, hair flying, she landed face first onto the carpeted floor. She had somehow tripped over a tiny feet on the last few steps of the stairs.

"Owiee…" She scrambled back up onto her feet, her hand rubbing her little forehead that bumped onto the floor. She smoothed the wrinkles out on the little cute purple dress that she was wearing and looked up, finding the Slytherin duo staring back at her. Suddenly her eyes opened up in shock and she ran to Draco and quickly pulled him up. Tugging on his sleeve, she said "Help. Hermy's unconscious."

* * *

Draco carried Hermione bridal style all the way from the Heads common room to the infirmary.

_Why am I doing this again? _, he thought as he heaved Hermione up another flight of marble staircases. _Is it some kind of curse that I had? Like yesterday, it was I who helped her after she fainted. And what do I get? Getting kicked out of MY OWN BLOODY ROOM! I had to put her in my bed, there was no other choice. If I had left her on the couch, she was going to catch a cold since the fire is going to die out. Her room was not an option since I can't go in with all of her stupid wards. That little twerp named Skia also wouldn't let me in to hers. Classifying as a "Kids Only Room". Seriously. What could I have done? Now, I have to carry her out since I was the only one that know the way to the infirmary. _Remembering the hooded man that stood in the corner of Skia's room, he shivered. _That dude is so creepy. Even the Drak Lor-Voldemort did not give me these chills. Back to the topic. Why am I carrying her again? IWhy did I get kick out of bed? For helping this ungrateful, know-it-all _He gazed down at the peaceful face of Hermione. _Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous,._

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

A voice interrupted his rant. Draco looked up to see the stern face of the dreaded…headmistress. He glanced around at his surroundings.

_Crap. Why was I at the fourth floor hallway, near the Transfiguration room? I must have missed a flight of stairs. _Keeping his stony face, he drawled to the headmistress. "You see, Hermione here has fainted and I needed to get her to the infirmary."

"Well hurry up, Mr Malfoy." The headmistress said, ushering him to the correct place.

* * *

Hermione frowned in her sleep, the noise was making it hard to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. She looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by Malfoy, Harry, Ginny. _Where was Ron? _, she thought as she shifted slightly. She tried to move her hand but was surprised that someone was keeping it down. Harry and Ginny was at the end of the bed, yelling at the frustrated Dra-Malfoy. _Better to sleep than to join in the fight. _But the problem was that she could not fall back into sleep, with the constant jostling of her hand. She closed her eyes, wishing that the noise will drift away.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said for the third time, throwing his hands up into the air. "I was told that Hermione was here. What have you done to her?"

And for the fifth time, Malfoy answered" I did nothing to her. I found her like this okay?"

"Then why are you even here Malfoy?" Ginny spat at him, crossing her arms on her hips. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. This argument has been going on from the very second the Gryffindors stepped into the room. Ginny's voice pierced through the room again. "Malfoy, as much as I like muscular bodies, I must ask you to go away to get some proper clothing."

_Crap._ Draco looked down and saw that he forgot , again, to get something that he could wear from his room. He grumbled and looked away from the golden couple.

Suddenly, Ron spoke up in the shadows. "Anyway, where is Hermione?" Draco was slightly shocked at this outburst. Of course, as a Malfoy, he did not show his emotions. Draco scowled at the weasel that was standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with the gloomy look.

"What you don't recognize your girlfriend, Weasel?" Draco smirked as Ron's face changed to a red tomato. "Oh wait, you broke up with her already." He led out a small chuckle as Ron's face turned purple. _What a nice shade of purple, _Draco thought as he turned his attention away and gazed at the long eyelashes of Hermione. "She's right here." He whispered loud enough for the trio to hear. He gently stroke the soft cheeks and his smirk widened. The awaited gasps of the trio was pleasing to his ears.

"I was only told that Hermione was fainted by McGonagall. She said nothing about changing. What have you done to her you dreadful son of a Deatheater? Don't touch her." Harry recovered from his shock and was stomping towards the smirking Slytherin.

"Mr. Potter. If I were you, I would try to control myself or you would be kicked out from the infirmary." Madame Pomfrey spoke, bustling in while carrying a huge tray of breakfast. Harry opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something back. But before he could say another word, Madame Pomfrey said "I can't have you three disturbing one of my patients. Now. Shoo. Go to you classes." Harry, Ginny and Ron hung their heads in shame and walked towards the exit. With a last glare at Draco, they exited the room into the busy crowd of students rushing to their classes.

Hermione had heard everything since she was pretending to sleep. She put on a fake fluttering of her eyes and glanced around. She stiffened as she saw Draco looking at her intently. Hermione saw that he was still naked and was sitting on a stool beside the bed. His gleaming lean muscular body glistened in the sunlight. Usually he had his hair gelled up but now he had the shaggy platinum hair hanging in front of his eyes. His eyes. Oh those beautiful silver eyes. Those smothering sexy grey eyes that screamed "Let me throw you on the floor and ravish you.". All in all, Draco Malfoy was..perfect. _Wait what are you thinking Hermione. Bad. Bad. Bad Girl. Puppies and rainbows ..Puppy and rainbows and I hate Draco fucking sexy Malfoy. Wait…shut up me._

"Hello Granger." Draco smirked, sensing her roaming eyes looking at his gorgeous form. "Like what you see?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted to her side, with her back facing the annoying ferret git. Why did she do that? First, she wanted to ignore that egotistic prat. Second, she was trying to hide a blush that was burning on her cheeks. Her blush did not go unnoticed by the Slytherin Sex god who just smirked at the innocent little birdie. Who had thought that flirting with Granger would be so fun?, Draco mused as he felt her struggling to loosen his's hand from her hand.

Madame Pomfrey came up with her tray in hand and handed it to Draco. " There is nothing wrong with her. It might just be the shock of her new discovery. She just need some breakfast." She instructed to Draco. Looking at Hermione, Madame Pomfrey told her not to move so much and just rest for a while. And before she left she said to Draco " Mr Malfoy, it would be wise to wear something appropriate in front of the ladies." After that, she waddled away into her office and left them alone.

"Gimme my breakfast, Malfoy." Hermione said hastily as she struggled to sit up. Her head was still a bit dizzy and her whole body was sore.

"Now, now Granger, you can't move a lot. How can I expect you to eat on your own? Come now open your mouth." _Payback,_ he thought as he hid a chuckle that was rumbling in his throat. _Now time for some revenge. _He scooped a huge glob of porridge and gestured for her to open.

" I can do it myself, you git. Now give it to me." Hermione struggled to get the tray that was by her bedside table.

"Uh-uh..no Miss Granger. You need to rest." Draco said in his kindness voice that had a hint of sarcasm in it. "Now open up...ahh." Draco opened his mouth, as if he was teaching a baby to eat food.

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. Looking away from the childish Head boy who was now pretending the spoon was an broomstick. She pursed her lips, not letting them open.

"Here comes the broomstick. Open up so we can score. Zoom!" Draco played with the spoonful of porridge.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione nearly laughed at the stupid display of Draco trying to feed her. _Wait no…I'm still angry. Yup. _She shifted away from the flying spoons and the obnoxious Malfoy.

_Still not eating? Hmph. You can't best me at this game Granger,_ he mused. Since Hermione scooted over there was space on the bed so, he stood up and sat on it . "Come honey-boo boo. Eat up. You need your energy." He teased and was pleased that her cheeks was getting redder and redder

".." As hungry as she was, Hermione continued to ignore him looked out into the window.

"Come on little cutie-pie. You need food. Aren't you hungry? Be a good little girl for daddy." His spoon was now touching her close lips.

Hermione could barely hold her laughter in. _Who does that going to make their children eat?...Obviously taught by Lucius Malfoy. _

_Why isn't she eating it? I tried every way I know to frustrate her._, Draco fumed. This is not working. He angrily turned back to the porridge, flicking the spoon. Its contents flew in the air and splattered itself on Draco's hair.

At this, Hermione started to laugh her heart out.

"HAHAHA…Malfoy..pshh that was so funny. What were you doing?" Gasping for her breath she couldn't stop laughing at Draco who was now covered in the slimy Hogwarts porridge.

Instead of getting angry which usually happens, Draco found himself chuckling. _Her laughs are contagious. _Struggling to keep a stony face, he said in a deadly tone" You found something funny Granger?"

At this Hermione stopped laughing, sensing the growing anger in the head boy. Out of nowhere, a splat of porridge flew and hit her square in the face.

Draco laughed at the shocked face of the bookworm. He didn't notice that Hermione was sneaking her hand around his waist to grab the bowl of porridge. Suddenly a downpour of porridge drenched him. He spluttered and wiped the porridge from his face. With an amused threatening face, he slowly turned around and leaped onto her, pinning Hermione onto the bed. He hugged her and made her uniform covered with the brownish sludge. Screaming and laughing, they had a small food fight in the hospital wing.

Hermione was having so much fun. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be so fun without his cold composure. She was going to throw another pudding at him when a pair of lips covered her own. It shocked her and she froze. It was so warm and so inviting. A tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for permission to go in. Giving in to the tempting sin, she forgot all about their history and melted into the kiss. Her lips twirled with Malfoy's, each busy to dominate the other. His tongue was so amazing. It explored every nook and cranny of her mouth and licked her clean teeth.

They both came back up for breath and Draco touched his forehead with hers. Breathing deeply, he smiled at the flushed look.

"MR. MALFOY. GET OUT NOW!." The shrill voice of Madame Pomfrey rang in his ears. He hurriedly got off the bed and strolled towards the exit. Before he closed the behind him, he said to the shocked Hermione who was surround by the bits and pieces of different food

"The porridge tastes nice, Granger, Eat up!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yup, I back. :/ Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I had exams and final projects. I promise that I will try to update more these days. So..how do you like this chapter? Any questions?**** This is an especially long chapter to apologise for the tardiness. :D (2,680 words :D)**

**Now for the Thank yous:**

**ravengail - You are one awesome person. I LOVE YOU. Those long reviews…..:D I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Since you wrote so much, I wrote a long chapter..just for you ….:D actually not really, I can't pick favorites out of all the readers :( But if I can you would definitely be on my list.**

**Emz6347 – :D Glad you understand where the story's going. A little secret between you and me. You are absolutely right about the upcoming events :D**

**AliceGI - Curious? Why so curious. FYI curiosity killed the cat. Okay I dun't know why I just said that but….LOL I found that it was funny…dunt mention it.**

**PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I JUST WROTE. I think I was in the hyper mode when I wrote you comment :P Anyway PLEASE KEEP READING my story and don't forget to review.**

**99 - I know it's so cute right? What about me? ;) ;) jkjk… :P**

**glazedwater – :) Love ya :3**

**Fluffmelody – hohoho…Merry Christmas. Why you keep hating me :( **_**(insert crying here) **_**WAHH!**

**Emma3mikan – As you wish.**

**Pandora Darkshadow- There is a picture that I posted some time ago in my image manager. I dun't know how I can make it so that you all can see. But I also don't want it to be the cover pick. Is there a way that I can show you without changing the cover image?**

**Opal – Thx for reviewing :D**

**fiolee10 – Okay. :3**

**Guest – Dude. I have no idea who you are…seriously, you need to log in so that I can thank you peeps. ;P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hello. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.**

* * *

**RECAP**

""_MR. MALFOY. GET OUT NOW!." The shrill voice of Madame Pomfrey rang in his ears. He hurriedly got off the bed and strolled towards the exit. Before he closed the behind him, he said to the shocked Hermione who was surround by the bits and pieces of different food_

"_The porridge tastes nice, Granger, Eat up!""_

* * *

Chapter 21

Hermione flopped onto her comfy bed, wrinkling her comforter. After her "breakfast", Madame Pomfrey gave her a quick inspection. Since she was deemed healthy, Hermione was told that she was should get plenty of rest and was allowed to go back to her dorm. Hermione was advised not to return to her classes for today and was to relax during the upcoming weekend. Hermione smiled as she thought back to the food fight with Malfoy. He looks nice when he is smiling instead of smirking. It makes him look less cocky and more approachable. Surely, he has changed for the better. A sharp knocked interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." Hermione called out, quickly sitting up.

Death, Mr. Thanatos, strode through the doorway. Hermione stiffened as he walked in. The temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"I hope you are feeling better, Princess." He spoke in his gruff voice. "Here." He stuck a gloved hand into the insides of his robes and procured a small black box.

Hermione took it from the outstretch hand of Death. "What is it?" She asked as she examined the little box. There was nothing special with it. The velvet covering the box was black. The small hinges at the side of the box was…black. The lock at the front was…also black. It was literally a black box.

She looked up at the hooded figure with a questioning look.

"Don't you remember, Princess? It is your birthday present from your father." He said. Making a small wave with his hand, a stony black chair appeared. Sitting on it, he continued "This is a_ very_ special birthday present."

Hermione opened the velvet box, revealing a simple skull ring. It was silver with some kind of shiny black stones encrusted in its eyes. She held it up close to her eyes to inspect it more carefully. Along the insides of the ring, there was a tiny inscription that read: "Use wisely". She looked up at Death with a confused expression.

"This doesn't seem that special. I can buy these in those costume shops are even some street stands." Hermione murmured, as she placed the ring back into the black velvet box.

"No, Princess, you must understand that this ring is very special." He picked up the ring and examined it. "Do you remember the three objects of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes. Of course. I read the story many times during the time where my friends and I were hunting horcruxes. It was the wand, the stone and the cloak."

"To tell you the truth, it was I who gave it to those three men. I know you are familiar with the Deathly Hallow." He held out the ring. "These stones in the skull are very similar to the one that I gave to the second brother."

"You mean the one that can resurrect the dead?" Hermione questioned

"Yes. But this stone is even more precious. As you might have read in the book, the stone in the story can only resurrect one dead person. These two stones however can resurrect three different people. Also, it can —"

Hermione was shocked, she hesitantly picked up the ring and inspected it again. "B-but won't it make the person that have this ring wanted to die also, because the one that was resurrected did not belong to that world and will suffer and fade away. This will also lead to the death of the carrier of the stone."

"Princess, don't worry. This ring is perfectly safe. As I was saying, these stone allow you to resurrected three different people that will not suffer in the real world nor fade away, thus it will not result in the carrier's death. This ring will allow three people to have another chance in the world of the living."

"Oh.." Hermione was speechless. Surely this must be very dark magic to resurrect the dead. What happens if the ring fell into the hands of bad people? " I don't want it, Mr Death. I am afraid that this ring might fall into wrong hands and will lead to disaster."

"Princess, don't worry this ring is protected with magic that will only allow you to access its power. It is protect with a different sort of magic, not the one that you are learning now. Only you in the right state of mind and from your own free will can resurrect three people." He took the ring from her hands and put it on her index finger. "Here. Let's try this. Think of one person that you believe should have another chance to live and say…

* * *

It was the last class for Friday. Many of the students had ran out of the room the second the bell rang. Harry and Ron was the last to leave the classroom. Harry was gathering his textbooks and throwing them into his bag.

"I still can't believe what happened today. Why was Hermione like that in the hospital wing. Her looks were so different. I bet it has something to do with Malfoy." Ron said glumly. After their initial shock, they still haven't found Hermione to explain what happen. _At lease Ron seems to be getting better from his depression_, Harry thought. _I better go get Ginny and the go talk to Hermione. _He pushed his glasses back onto his nose as it was falling off and rushed out of the room. Ron sadly stomped after Harry, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

After terrorizing a few innocent first years, Draco felt satisfied. Remembering that Hermione was released from the hospital wing, he sprinted towards the Heads dormitory, wanting to check on her. He quickly muttered the password and pushed the portrait door open. He was about to called out for her when he noticed something happening in the common room. Hermione was SHOWING A GUY AROUND THE COMMON ROOM! Something roared in anger inside Draco's head. He gritted his teeth as he looked up and down the stranger, contemplating on what he should do. Should he yell at Granger and kick her out of the room? Or should he punch the guy and give him a detention? Docking 10,000 points from the stranger's house also seems to be a good decision. The guy had sandy blonde hair, similar to the one that he dyed his hair into during the Halloween ball, sky blue eyes and a incredible jaw line. _Many young girls might say that he was HOT, but compared to me, _Draco mused, _well, he can't be compared to me since I am the best. _Before he could say another word, Hermione seemed to have noticed his presence.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed in shock. She was too busy showing the guy around that she haven't notice Malfoy entering the common room.

"Granger." He nodded in greeting. "Who are you?" He sneered at the person who had an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Draco did not like that guy, not one little bit. Who was he to be touching his Head girl?. He gave an death glare at the him. If looks could kill…

"Oh..this is.." Granger gestured to Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy." Introducing the great him to that awful git. "And Malfoy this is my brother."

It took a few seconds for Malfoy to register the information. "WHAT? Isn't he dead?

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe…like it? So I have made a blog for pictures. Since I can't post link to this site, I have decided to make a blog. The link is: (delete all spaces)**

sammishadowfanficpics . blogspot . com

**So you like this chapter. There aren't a lot of dramione action here but…I have added some more obstacles for Draco and Hermione to get together :D HEHE. I feel evil.**

**Now some thank yous to..**

**winxgirl1997**** – Here you go… ;) Glad you like my fanfic.**

**JustFangirlingInPrivate**** – I totally did forgot what I wrote in chapter 15 and 16..Thanks for noticing these stuff :D**

**superwholocked87**** – Sorry. The classes that hate me is GRAMMER. We don't get along..oops :D I will be reediting this whole fanfic when I am finished with it so….no worries gonna fix it later.**

**St3phP33l**** – HEHE….I never been in a food fight but….it seems fun when you get smushy hugs from your arch nemisis**

**Pandora Darkshadow**** \- :D Luv ya**

**I have some bad news….I might not be able to post chapters after June 28 because I will be flying to..NEW YORK then ORLANDO to visit Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. It's gonna be AWESOME! So I apologies. I will try to write and post more in the next few days but it is not guaranteed. My parents are not allowing me to bring my computer there..:/ My break is gonna last for a month so…please keep reading. Sowiieee :'( Until next time….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**** Hello. Long time no see. I'm sorry that I took a small break in the updates. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in Universal Orlando was .. AWESOME. Gonna tell you about it later****, otherwise this author's note will be as long as the story :P**** Enjoy**** :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to me.. Jkjk it belongs to J.K Rowling. I begged her for Draco Malfoy but she said no :(**

* * *

**RECAP**

""_Oh..this is.." Granger gestured to Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy." Introducing the great him to that awful git. "And Malfoy this is my brother."_

_It took a few seconds for Malfoy to register the information. "WHAT? Isn't he dead?""_

* * *

Chapter 22

In the underworld, Skia was pouting. She was throwing a temper tantrum. _It wasn't fair. After having such a wonderful time in the world of the living, I'm back here. _Kicking one of the dark stones in the palace gardens, she grumbled. At least it was nearly her birthday, so she might get something wonderful for her birthday or something. After telling Draco about Hermione, she was summoned back down here to this black and fiery place again….She wasn't even finished with her mission. Her hellhound pounced on her. She smiled as Katamavros tried to cheer her up by licking her face. She giggled and tried to push him off her. He bounded away and she laughed as she tried to chase him down, temporary forgetting about the mission.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room. "Well.. I sort of- of" Hermione stuttered.

"Spit it out, Granger." He drawled, once again in his cold composure.  
"Um.. I kind of.. raised.. um" she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, avoiding his eyes.  
"Granger what is wrong with you?" He yelled.  
"Watch your tone, young man." Her brother warned, shielding Hermione from his view. Draco glared back at her brother. Many would have fainted at the hands of Draco Malfoy from his infamous deadly death glare, but not Granger's smart-ass undead brother. Turning back to Hermione, he spoke "Stop wasting my time. You tell me or you don't."  
"Okay then Malfoy" she took in a deep breath, and mumbled"Iraisedhimupfromthedead"  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that Granger" he crossed his arms, his fingers tapping on his arm impatiently for her answer.  
Fury gripped his heart. He couldn't believe her. Was she that stupid? Smartest witch in the age, his ass.  
"What have you done Granger? You know that raising people from the dead is Illegal. You performing the worst kind of black magic there is! You might get yourself caught and get thrown into Azkaban for a lifetime. You Might even DIE Granger. And you were the brightest witch in the age" spitting that dripped with sarcasm "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand? Why are you so idiotic to do that? Even if you are a child of some death God, doesn't mean that you can raise random people from the dead. If you have a brain, Granger, then use it!"  
By now, Hermione was in tears. Snivelling quietly, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves and ran up the common room stairs. Her brother gave him another glare and went to comfort his sister.  
Malfoy watched as they both disappeared. Why was he so angry? Or was it even anger? Maybe it was worry? No it can't be. I just can't have Hermione sent to Azkaban otherwise another girl will have to fill in the spot for Head Girl , he thought. And I will have to start all of this planning again. I doubt any other girl will even be capable to fill in the role of Head Girl. Anyway when did I ever call her Hermione? Shaking his head slightly, Draco decided that it was just the stress that was messing his brain.

* * *

Hermione looked into the mirror once more. How was she going to explain this Harry, Ron and Ginny? They will definitely freak out. The war has already marked her as "the brightest witch in the century" and also "the brains of the golden trio" and sometimes even "ron's future fiancé". She did not need another headline in the Daily Prophet as "daughter of the underworld" or any of that crap. After listening to Malfoy's speech of Black Magic, she decided that she is going to ignore it. Who was Malfoy to judge her. His family have been using black magic for centuries. She was so stupid, making a fool out of herself in front of Malfoy. She once again smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her shirt. Casting a last glance at her new appearance, she breathed deeply and headed towards the common room. _Where was Skia?_ , Hermione wondered as she looked around the Heads common room. She shrugged, _maybe Skia was just messing around the castle with Peeves or something. _Walking a few short strides towards the door, she swung open the door and walked confidently, heading to the Gryffindor Common room.  
Walking down a crowded hallway, she weaved around the crowd of students who were rushing outside to enjoy a nice break in the sun. _What am I going to do about my brother?_, she thought. After the incident in the common room, she had taken her brother to the Headmistress. Of course, McGonagall was quite shocked but after hearing her story, she understood why Hermione had done what she did. At least I hope so. McGonagall then told her to ask advice from her friends on what to do with the situation. Little did she know that Hermione had not told her friends about her current expedition. Better get this over with, sooner rather than later. Lost in her thoughts she did not realised that many students was staring at the beautiful girl that stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
"Password?"  
"Um.. Bravo" she mutter softly, still dreading the reactions of her fellow Gryffindors.  
The door swing open revealing the familiar comfy common room. Many seven years where milling around the common room, studying or chatting. She was glad she has arrived unnoticed until.. " Oi, watch'a doin' here?" A familiar Irish accent belonging to Seamus sounded in the common room, which immediately drawled everyone's attention to her. Crap. She looked around the many pair of eyes that was either staring or leering at her.  
"Um.. I need to find Harry and Ginny."  
" I'm sorry, baby. But only Gryffindors are allowed in here." Seamus told her. "They are not here. Why would you want to find them anyway?" He took a few steps towards here. "You want some company while you wait for them" he murmured, sneaking his hand around her waist. Looking up in shock, Hermione backed away from him.

"I am a very good company to be with, girl." He whispered, his hands slowly running up her side.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed, startling a few innocent first years.

She threw his hand away and ran out the common room. She didn't like being leered at. Shivering in disgust at Seamus' behavior, she went back to the Heads common room. Maybe she can find time later that evening.

* * *

Malfoy was still fuming at the Head Girl. _Stupid girl. Why couldn't she see how dangerous it was?_ A sharp tapping noise broke his angry rant and he looked at the window. Untying the scroll from the owl's leg, he opened it to reveal the Daily Prophet.

_Daily Prophet_

_Death Eaters Escaped from Azkaban_

He couldn't believe his eyes. No This cannot be happening again. Clutching the mark that was branded on his skin, he looked in horror as it began to darken and twitch back to life. With trembling hands, he continued to read the rest of the article.

_Once again, the formidable Azkaban had been unable to keep its prisoners inside. Last week, an anonymous curse breaker had slipped pass the defenses of the Dementors. Many might wonder how this could happen? Cornelius Fudge was found dead Wednesday morning by a security guard that was passing out breakfast._

Malfoy sat dumbfounded, his knuckles turning white. _Please not him..just not him.._ Flying pass the nonsense that was written by Rita Skeeter, he arrived at the list of prisoners that had escaped.

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Evan Rosier_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Fuck. He escaped.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe…I LOVED Diagonalley and Hogsmeade. Hogwarts was just….AWEMAZING (awesome+amazing) I got a Slytherin cloak and Hermione's wand. I would have gotten Draco's but It was ugly. It looked like a stick..nothing more. PLEASE REVIEW..going to update soon Anyway…Until next time :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes: Hello. Did I ever tell you guys that Hermione's brother was the one that saved her from the truck when she was younger, resulting in her nightmare? I forgot if I did or not….Please tell me so I can add if I didn't. But that was why she raised him out of the dead. Anywayz…Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

* * *

**RECAP**

"_Malfoy sat dumbfounded, his knuckles turning white. Please not him..just not him.. Flying pass the nonsense that was written by Rita Skeeter, he arrived at the list of prisoners that had escaped._

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Evan Rosier_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Fuck. He escaped."_

* * *

Chapter 23

"They were shocked." That would be an understatement on the reactions of Harry, Ginny and Ron. They just sat there dumbfounded as Hermione twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Wow, that's intense." Harry finally broke the silence with a low whistle. "That's brilliant!" Ginny cried, rushing over to hug her friend. "With these awesome looks, you are going to bag every guy." Pulling Hermione from the couch, Ginny, rushed her outside to have some girl time. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny spun Hermione around, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Can you do me a favor, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned.

"Please."

"Fine, okay." Hermione sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

""I love you Hermione. You are the best." She flung herself at the Head Girl. " Um, you see you know about Ron. He is still, you know, down about Fred's death."

"Yeah." Hermione said sadly. "I can't do anything about it. Ron's been like that for the last month. It's not like I can do anything. He dumped me."

"I have a way to make Ron back to normal." Ginny said, her eyes twinkling.

"What is it?"

"You can to bring back Fred." Ginny stated simply.

Hermione looked at her in horror. "But…isn't that dangerous?" She asked, remembering the angry rant of the annoying bouncing ferret.

"You did it before to raise your brother. Nothing happened."

"Well, I guess I might need to think about it."

"Please, just do it, Hermione. If you do, I get my brother back and you get Ron."

Hermione sighed, remembering the days of bliss with Ron. He was so gentle, so kind, so…loving. Hermione sighed once more and made her decision.

* * *

_**That evening…**_

Hermione opened the letter given to her on Halloween. It was already nearly the end of the year. One more month then she will only have six more to find a way to stay in the wizarding world. Rereading the poem, she pondered on what she was supposed to look for.

_You, Hermione, princess_

_Of underworld, must_

_Find an equal in this world, to_

_Live with the living. White_

_And clean his blood must be, who you_

_Must marry by the solstice._

_Of all the spells he may have_

_Cast, none shall be of joyce_

_And last of all, he must pass and_

_Rise again from_

_Death_

_Okay, I know that I need to marry by the summer Solstice,_ she thought,_ which is in June. There are many clues in this small poem. Why was this poem so distorted? It had no rhythm, no rhymes. _She pulled out another piece of parchment and rewrote the whole poem.

_You, Hermione, __P__rincess_ _o__f underworld, _

_Must_ _f__ind an equal in this world__ t__o_ _l__ive with the living. _

_White_ _a__nd clean his blood must be, who you_ m_ust marry by the solstice._

_Of all the spells he may have_ _c__ast, none shall be of joyce_

_And last of all, he must pass and_ _r__ise again from_ _Death_

Biting the end of her quill, she stared at the poem. _Good, now this seems easier to understand. Next step, I need to translate the poem so that it would be easier to remember._ Dipping her quill in the ink, she continued to write.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

Hermione looked proud at her handy work. Now, I just need to find that bloody person. Putting down a small piece of parchment on her bedside table, she snuggled under the warm comforters of her bed.

_Pureblood_

_Have never cast a Patronus_

_Resurrected from the Dead?_

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

Her brother was leaving her again. Hermione hugged him one last time at the gate of Hogwarts. McGonagall has determined that he should go back home to greet his parents. Hermione sniffled. She was going to miss him. With another wave, his brother smiled as he touched the Portkey and disappeared. She smiled sadly; _At least he was going home_. She headed back to the Common room. Now it was time to pack. Harry, Ginny and Ron went back to the Burrow yesterday evening. After she had revived Fred, they were so happy and overjoyed. Even Ron seemed to be back to normal. She was of course invited back to the Burrow to celebrate the return of Fred Weasley but she told them that she was going to arrive this morning to see his brother off. She opened the portrait door, and saw Blaise was pacing up and down the common room. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she noticed that he was in his boxers. Walking briskly towards him, she was about to tell him off when a worried Blaise turned to look at her. Forgetting her rant, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Blaise, you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He snapped. "Of course not."

"What happened, mate?" Draco drawled as he appeared in the common room, again in boxers. Normally, Blaise was not a person so easily ruffled. Usually, it was Malfoy who was busy being grumpy and cold.

"Skia has disappeared. What do you think happened?" he spat, still angrily pacing up and down. "I was about to bring her breakfast but there was nothing in her room."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but did not mention that Blaise might be going soft.

Hermione gasped and ran upstairs to Skia's room to confirm his worries.

"She's gone." She murmured, looking around the empty room. She was about to run downstairs to get McGonagall, but at the corner of her eye, she saw a tiny note peeking out under the desk.

It read:

_Dear Hermy, Blaisy and Mr Ferret,_

_I need to go. Hermy's daddy told me to leave. I didn't want to leave but he did not let me stay here. I will be back. I promise. Anyway it is my birthday soon, so send me some presents. _

_Skia_

_P.S. to Blaisy, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself._

Hermione gripped the note and flew downstairs to tell Blaise not to worry. Skia is going to be fine. Right?

* * *

Draco and Blaise were waiting for Hermione to come back down. A sharp tap announcing the morning owl for the Daily Prophet, drew their attention. Draco hurriedly opened the window to get the paper. He was waiting for any news about his father recapture. Feeding an owl treat to the owl, he unraveled the paper and his eyes widened in horror.

_Daily Prophet_

_Dark Mark seen in Foxhaven_

_Yesterday night, the Dark Mark had appeared over Foxhaven. After the escape from Azkaban last week, this seemed to be another raid. Hasn't the second Wizarding War ended all evil? No. A group of muggles had been found dead in a pile of burning carcasses. Many would know that the Great Heroine, Hermione Granger, used to live there. Is it a direct attack to provoke our hero? Aurors had been dispatched to locate these Death Eaters. A small child had been found crying in a closet. This was the only survivor in the attack of the Death Eaters. Letters for interrogation had been dispatched to individuals that are closely related to the Death Eaters. Will our world be safe? The minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, assured the general public that this will be kept under control and the Death Eaters will be found quickly. For more information go to page 2._

Their heads flew up as a bumbling Hermione ran down the stairs, holding a note in her hand.

"Blaise, she is quite safe." Hermione concluded. "She was just summoned back to the underworld by my father."

Blaise let out a sigh of relief. Stuffing the Daily Prophet in his robes, Draco pretended that nothing had happened.

"Let's go get some breakfast." She said and walked out the portrait door. Both of the Slytherin, who have read the prophet, looked at each other, both making a silent promise not to tell Hermione.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The plot thickens. Sorry guys, short chapter but this seems a good place to end this chapter. YAY to updates in a row. :D less then 24 hours.**

**For the thankyous:**

winxgirl1997 - you are AWESOME. keep reading :D

** I need to a bit more Dramione action mhmm? Until next time :)**


End file.
